Harry's Twin: A Story About Love and Music
by daniellover1
Summary: People say as soon as you have found true love, it is inseparable. But when you fall in love with Draco Malfoy and your Harry Potter's sister, it doesn't work that way. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for OC's, Lilly, and Twilight. I know this fic has a lot of chapters, but they are very short. Note: The musical element does not start until chapter 18
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sara

**Hi! Thanks for reading this! You are awesome! I have had this idea since the sixth grade, and I finally going to write it on the internet! I hope you enjoy!**

** Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters except Sara, and Twilight.**

* * *

My name is Sara Potter. Yes I know you have seen my last name before. Probably because I have a famous brother named Harry. But I am not famous like him. He does not even know I exist. The night our parents were killed I was the same age as Harry, 2 months old. I was in a play pen next to the crib Harry was in, playing. I went under some blankets that were in the pen and fell asleep. So when Voldemort came to kill my parents no one knew I was there. After they were killed the house caught on fire. Someone came to take Harry away, someone from the wizard world. But I was not found by a person from the wizard world, but a group of muggle fire fighters. After that I got sent to a muggle orphanage in London where I was cared for the last 13 years. Dumbledore found out I was there and came to tell me who I really was. He knew it was me because of a lightning bolt scar on my right shoulder. He said I must come to Hogwarts at once so I could learn all about magic. But first he said I had to meet my brother. He took out his wand and in a blink of an eye, we where at the The Burrow, which was home to the Weasley family.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because this is where Harry usually spends the last few weeks before school starts with his friends Ron, and Hermione," said Dumbledore.

The house looked very discombobulated. It almost looked like someone took a bunch of wood through it together and it just became a house. The yard had an overgrown garden with a pond full of frogs. Dumbledore knocked on the front door. A woman with wild red hair in a long yellow skirt and brown sweater answered the door.

"Oh, Albus! How nice to see you! Who do you have with you?" asked the woman.

"Well I will explain that inside. Just make sure Harry is in Ron's room by himself," he said.

We went into the house. It was cozy, but cluttered. We walked up a tall zig zag staircase up to a small hallway. Dumbledore lead me to the first door on my right.

"Just wait out here until I call you," he said then he knocked on the door.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Mrs. Weasley told me you needed to talk to me alone," I heard a voice say.

"Yes Harry I do. Please sit down," said Dumbledore.

Harry sat down.

"Well I have some interesting news for you Harry. You may not believe this but, you have a twin sister," said Dumbledore.

"A twin sister? That's impossible."

"Actually it is. She will explain everything, don't worry. Come in Sara."

There I saw the first glimpse of my brother. He had black hair, and sparkling green eyes. But the most interesting thing about his appearance was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It looked almost the same as mine.

Dumbledore then stood up and said, "This is Sara your twin sister."

Harry stood up and said, "Nice to, uh, meet you."

"You as well," I said shyly.

"You two have a lot to talk about so I will leave you two alone," said Dumbledore. Then he left the room.

I explained to Harry everything. About why no one knew about me, where I had been for the last 13 years, and I how Dumbledore knew I was his twin, by my scar. I showed it to him.

"Wow, it looks the same as mine," he said as he showed me his scar.

"Yeah I noticed."

He told me everything too. He told me about the Dursley's, Hogwarts, and his friends, Ron and Hermione. After we were done talking he took me to Ron sister, Ginny's room. Ron Hermione and Ginny were all sitting on the bed in the room.

"What did he tell you, and who is…" said Hermione

"This is Sara my twin sister. Sara this is Hermione, Ron and Ginny."

"Hi everyone," I said.

"But how…" said Hermione.

"Don't worry we will explain."

So I explained everything to them and they all understood.

"So are you going to Hogwarts with us?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I can't wait," I said.

**So how is the story so far? Please review! I need lots of suggestions!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts and Draco

Three weeks past and it is time to Hogwarts. We went to Diagon Alley bought my robes, wand and an owl. I named her Twilight. We then went to platform 9 ¾ and got on the train. In about an hour we were at Hogwarts.

We all went into the Great Hall. I had to go with the first years to be sorted. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on my head.

"Hmmm….. your just like your brother. Everything the same. GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

The group cheered! I was so happy I would be in the same house as my brother. After the first years were sorted, and the dinner was served we all went up to the common room. I went up to the girl's dorm with my luggage and put everything in the trunk in front of my bed. Hermione put her stuff by the bed to my left and Ginny did the same to my right. After I got settled in I went to bed to get rested for my first day of classes.

The next morning I got on my robes and Hermione, Ginny and I walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast I went to potions class. I walked into a room with shelves full of different potions. I saw that Hermione was in my class and I went to sit next to her. That is when I saw a glimpse of him. That cute blonde haired boy with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Quit staring at that boy!" yelled Hermione.

"What! Oh me, I wasn't staring at him."

"I could have sworn you were."

The truth was I was staring at him. He was really cute, whoever he was. I hoped that I would find out who that boy was. Just then I realized Snape was taking attendance.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape called!

"Here!" he yelled.

"So that is his name," I thought.

"Sara Potter," Snape called again!

"Here," I yelled.

"So, we have Potter's sister in the class. Interesting. Tell me Miss Potter do you know anything about potions," muttered Snape.

Draco giggled with his friends.

"Well, not much sir."

"Figures, just like her brother on his first day."

Well let's just say the rest of the class went downhill. I was trying to make a draught of living death, but it sort of exploded in my face. Then at lunch since Draco found out I was Harry's sister he was starting to treat me like everyone else.

"So your Harry's sister."

"Yeah have a problem with that Draco."

"Ooohh, Potty's sister has a temper. Well, I can see how you two are related."

I stood up from the table and yelled, "Leave him alone!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Thanks," said Harry.

"You're welcome."

I knew that Draco was used to making fun of Harry, but no one was protecting him then. But I am here now and I am going to protect my brother. Anyway the rest of my classes that day were all right. I seem to be great at Defence Against the Dark Arts, like Harry. Herbology was okay with the exception of the screaming mandrakes. Care of Magical Creatures was great because I finally got to meet Hagrid. He was very nice, like Harry told me. After that my first week of classes at Hogwarts flew by. On Saturday I decided to go to the courtyard for some fresh air. I saw Malfoy. He was mumbling with his friends.

One of his friends said, "Hey Malfoy, do you have a date for the ball."

He said "No. I will never be able to find one. The ball is in three days."

"What about Sara Potter you told me you like her."

"Well yeah but I doubt she likes me. You know, being mean to her brother and all. She would not want to go with me."

"Well she is right over there why don't you ask her?"

"Guys I don't know about this."

Then they pushed him over to me. Then Malfoy said, "Hey Sara, I have to ask you something. Will you go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"

I said, "Well, I'd love to."

"I will pick you up at 7:00. Ok."

"Okay, bye."

**How is it? Added a little romance to the story. Please review! I need inspiration! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

I went back to the common room and up to the girl's dorm. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hermione walked in and said "That was a really good wizard chess match Ginny! I can't believe you beat…" then she looked at Sara, "What is up with you? You look starstruck."

"Huh, what, oh hi guys. Yeah I am sort of starstruck, but more like _lovestruck._"

"Oh my god, Sara is in love! With who, who!" they both yelled.

"I am just going to come right out and say it, Malfoy."

"What? Malfoy? So that's why you were staring at him in potions. What do you like about him," said Hermione?

"Well he has light blonde hair, he has those gray eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and his smile is cute to."

"What if he asks you to the masquerade ball? How would Harry take it," asked Hermione.

"Well, uh, what if he already did."

"Oh this is the sweetest story ever! Girl falls in love with her brothers archenemy," said Ginny.

"Wait aren't you guys mad?"

"Sara your one of our best friends. Plus, I think it is cute. We don't care about who it is but Harry will," said Ginny.

"Yeah he is probably going to be mad, but who knows, maybe he will be okay with it."

So three days later, I went to the ball with Malfoy. But before the ball, I had to tell Harry that I was going with Malfoy. I saw him in the common room that day.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah anything."

"Well - uh - I am going to the Masquerade Ball with Malfoy."

"MALFOY! Why MALFOY!"

"Because he is cute and sweet."

"Is calling Hermione a mudblood cute?"

"Well no it isn't, maybe he wi….."

"Forget it," said Harry as he left the room

And that was that. Harry had to realize that Malfoy was kind, sometimes.

That night was the Masquerade Ball. Hermione was helping me pick out my dress. I held a black one up. She said, "Too dull." I held up a shiny purple one. She said, "Too shiny." Then I held up a pink flowery dress. She exclaimed, "That's the one! It is very feminine."

"I like it too," I said.

"Here's your mask your highness," said Hermione as she bowed down and handed me a pink mask.

So that night I went to the Masquerade Ball with Malfoy. The only problem was that no one else in the school except Harry, Ginny, and Hermione knew about me going with Malfoy. So I hoped no one would freak out. I met him outside the Great Hall.

"Whoa! I almost didn't recognize you with your mask on. You look very pretty."

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," I said. He smiled at me.

"Shall we," he said as put his hand out.

"We shall," I replied and held his hand.

So we walked into the hall. Some people stared, some laughed, and some totally ignored us. Harry was one of those people. He was just dancing with Choe Chang, his date. He knew I was there just didn't bother to look. Malfoy asked, "Do you want to dance?"

I replied "Sure." So we danced to The Wizard Waltz.

When we were done I saw Hermione mouthing, "I need to talk to you."

So I asked "Malfoy will you get me some punch please."

He replied "Sure. Be right back." Then Hermione slid over and said "Looks like everything is going well."

"Yeah, but Harry is mad at me. He just won't let it go. Malfoy is nice he just has to realize it."

"Yeah Harry is a bit judgemental. Maybe he will lighten up."

" I doubt it, oh Malfoy is coming back."

"I was never here." Hermione ran off with her date, Seamus Finnigan.

Malfoy said, "Here is your punch."

"Thanks," I said.

I drank it.

"Come with me," he said.

"Sure," I said. He lead me outside the Great Hall.

"I have a question to ask."

"Sure. Hit me."

"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight, and I was wondering, if, you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too."

Then he leaned into kiss me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Harry I..." I said.

"Well, Potter, your sister happens to be my girlfriend,"

"WHAT? Sara!"

"Harry I am my own person. I think I can make my own decisions!" I yelled.

"Smart decision dating him," said Harry.

"You want to go Potter!" yelled Draco. He put out his fist.

"Draco, don't hurt him! You don't have to fight over me!" I yelled as I stepped in to break up the fight.

"I was just..." said Draco.

"Stop. If you want me to your girlfriend then you have to be nicer to my brother, and his friends."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen," said Harry.

"And you have to be nice to him too,"I said.

"Sorry, Potter," said Draco.

"See, if he can do it you can do it," I said.

Harry made a stern face and walked away.

"Harry... and he's gone," I said.

"Don't worry, he probably has to cool down," said Draco.

"Yeah. Thanks for trying anyway. Your really sweet for that. I better get going. It getting late," I said.

"I'll walk you up to your common room."

We walked up to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

Then we kissed, right on the lips. Wow, was he good at that.

"Night," he said.

**So how is the story so far? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. How is it with Harry is being an "over protective brother", and Sara dating Draco? **


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

I walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting on one of the couches by the fireplace. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Harry he is a nice boy when you get to know him," I said.

"Yeah to you! How can you stand him?"

"He is really sweet, and treats me special."

"He is just an asshole."

"Harry, people can change you know," I said.

Harry stood up and said,"He can't change! I know him way more than you do!"

"WELL YOU HAVE ONLY SEEN ONE SIDE OF HIM, I HAVE SEEN THE OTHER SIDE!"

Ron walked in the door and said,"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Sara is just trying to explain to me how Malfoy is sweet, and kind," said Harry trying to imitate her.

"I GIVE UP! ONE DAY HARRY, ONE DAY YOU WILL SEE HOW NICE HE REALLY IS!"I yelled as I ran up to the girl's dorm in tears.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Room of Requirement

I laid in my bed for hours, trying to cry myself to sleep. I had to get some air. I went to the boy's dorm, and got Harry's invisibility cloak and went out into the hall. I was going to go the second floor bathroom, when suddenly I bumped into someone.

I thought it was Filch so I said, "I am so sorry, don't give me…" then I took off the cloak, looked up and saw Draco's face.

"Draco."

"What are you doing out of bed," he asked?

"I would ask the same to you."

"I felt like, someone needed me for some reason."

"That person is probably me."

"What happened?"

"Well we can't talk about it in the middle of the corridor, Filch could come any minute."

"I know where we can go. Follow me!"

He came under the cloak with me. We went up to the 7th floor and walked up to a tapestry.

"A tapestry?"

"Not just any tapestry, the moving tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train a group of eight trolls to do ballet."

"Oh so it is an educational tapestry!"

He laughed and said, " Just walk by it three times, and think about what you need."

I started to walk.

"I need a place to spend the night with Draco, I need to feel safe and secure, and no one, especially my brother can get in," I thought as I walked back in fourth. I looked up and there was a door in place of the tapestry.

"Well, open it."

I opened the door and we walked in. I was amazed. There was a sofa in front of a fireplace, and a queen sized bed nestled in a corner. The room itself was small, with candles lit all around.

"Perfect. I wonder how it knows…"

"Don't question it, you can't question magic. Want to sit?"

I nodded my head and we went and sat down on the sofa.

"So what happened exactly?"

"Well, I walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting on one of the couches. I walked over and sat next to him and tried to explain that you are really a nice boy, but it just turned into a screaming match so I gave up," I said holding back my tears.

"Don't cry. It is not that big of a deal is it? Brothers and sisters fight."

"Well, I have known my brother for 3 weeks and he already hates me."

"So, do you think we should break up?"

I took a deep breath, "No, I like you Draco, and I am not going to let this relationship go to waste because of what my stupid brother thinks."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to."

"I would never do that after tonight. I mean this room is amazing."

I looked him in the eye and we kissed.

"We should get to bed. We have classes tomorrow," said Draco.

"Yeah."

I got into bed and slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: We missed potions

I awoke to the sun in the small window next to our bed. I looked over at the clock.

"9:00! Draco wake up!" I yelled as I jumped onto him.

"What! What! Why are jumping on me?"

"It is 9:00."

"So?"  
"So, we missed potions! Snape is probably furious!"

"Well we need to get our robes on."

"I didn't bring them."

"Not a problem. Accio robes!" Draco yelled as our robes appeared. We put them on and ran out of the room. As we ran down the hallway I heard a voice say, "Why were you two in the Room of Requirement?"

I looked up, "Harry," I said sarcastically.

"What were you two…"

"None of your business Potter!" yelled Draco.

"What happened to, You both have to be nice to each other," said Harry impersonating Sara.

"Well, I gave him permission to after last night. Why would you care anyway, about what we were doing in there?" I questioned.

As Harry was about to speak a voice from behind Draco and I said, "Good job Mister Potter you found them."

We turned around to see Filch saying, "35 house point for Gryiffindor. Anyway you two come with me."

He motioned for us to follow him, and we started to walk. In a couple minutes we were in Snape's class room.


	7. Chapter 7: Snape and the Scar

"I found them sir!" said Filch.

"Thank you Filch. Leave the two troublemakers here."

"Of course sir," said Filch as he left the room.  
"Now, why did you not show up for my class," Snape said with an evil glare in his eyes.

He paced the floor in front of us.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"What?" said Draco.

"My scar is killing me," I said as I pulled up my sleeve to see my scar was a bloody red color.

Draco looked at it and said, "Has it always been that color?"

"No. It was a brown color earlier this morning."

"See Professor, that is why we never showed up for class this morning. I saw Sara coming out of the seventh floor bathroom this morning, holding her shoulder. I asked her what was wrong, and she said her scar hurt very badly. So I was going bring to the hospital wing, until Filch found us," explained Draco.

"Is that true Miss Potter?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you are free to go," said Snape.

We walked out of the room and into the corridor.

"Nice job in there, with the scar thing."

"I wasn't lying Draco, it really is killing me. I need to find Harry."

"Harry! What is he going to do?"

"Well he has a scar too. I'll ask him if his has ever hurt like this," I said.

"See you later okay?" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I walked to find Harry.


	8. Chapter 8: The Warning

I walked to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry.

"Harry! Can I talk to you?"

"What would you want to talk to me about?" he said angrily.

"My scar. It is started to hurt this morning," I whispered.

He looked at me and nodded and said, "Follow me."

He led me down 5 floors to the second floor bathroom. We sat down on the cold bathroom floor.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well when I was in Snape's office this morning he asked Draco and I why we missed class, and when Snape looked me in the eye, well I felt a sharp shooting pain in my arm. So, I lifted up my sleeve and saw that my scar was bright red," I explained.

"Let me see it," said Harry.

I rolled up my sleeve to show Harry my scar. My scar was still the bright red color it was before.

"It has never been that color before," I said.

"Something bad is coming."

"What do you mean?"

"My scar hurt this morning too, after Filch took you and Draco away," said Harry. As I was about to speak we heard a giggle.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I forgot about Myrtle."

"Myrtle?"

Just then a silvery, almost transparent figure flew across the celling and landed in front of Harry and me.

"Hello Harry. Long time, no see," Myrtle said with a giggle. "Who is this?"

"My sister Sara. Sara this is Myrtle."

"Hi, uh, Myrtle," I said.

"Anyway, we better get going. Right Sara," Harry said with a wink.

"Uh, yeah we have a big Defence Against the Dark Arts test next period. Anyway nice meeting you Myrtle," I said sarcastically as we walked out of the room.

"Well I am not going back into that bathroom anytime soon. Myrtle looks like she has a crush on you Harry," I said with a laugh.

"Stop! Anyway whenever my scar hurts like that something bad is coming."

"You think it is to do with," I paused to look around and see if anyone was watching, "Voldemort?"

"It could be."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Draco standing there. "Hey I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

"I'd love too!"

He lifted me up, and spun me around in circles while kissing my cheek.

"Draco, Draco, stop stop!" I screamed and laughed. He set me down. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Harry make a stern face at me. I turned back towards Draco.

"I'll see you later then," said Draco.

"Absolutely," I said as we smiled at each other.

I almost forgot that Harry was still behind me. I looked behind me and saw Harry walking down the corridor.

"Well everything is back to normal," I thought. I then walked to the common room to get ready for my first real date with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Date

When I got to the common room I ran up to the girl's dorm and put on my favorite pair of jeans, my pink sweater and my gray suede boots **(Uggs)**. I fixed my hair, grabbed my hat and gloves, put on my coat, and went to meet Draco in the courtyard. I saw him standing over by the fountain.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

We walked on a long cobblestone road to Hogsmeade. It looked almost like the front of a Christmas card. Snow on every rooftop, carolers singing, and horse drawn sleighs.

"So, where do we go first?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to The Three Broomsticks and have some lunch."

"Sounds great!"

We walked up to a stone brick building.

"After you," said Draco as he opened the door.

I walked through the door into a crowded room filled with witches and wizards.

"Let's sit at that table over there," said Draco as he pointed to a table next to the fireplace.

I nodded and we walked over to the table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. I looked over at a couple sitting in the table in front of us drinking some caramel colored beverage.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" said Draco.

"That the couple over there are drinking."

"Oh, thats butterbeer. You never heard of butterbeer?"

I shook my head. A waitress walked over to our table.

"You ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, two butterbeers please," said Draco.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Hey whats the date today?" asked Draco.

"The 26th. Why?"

"You don't remember what today is?"

"No. Why is it you birthday or something? Oh shoot I forgot your birthday didn't I!"

"No, no my birthday isn't until June," Draco said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Then whats the occasion?"

"It's our one month anniversary."

"Oh I forgot! How could I forget?" I said while I buried my face into my hands.

Draco tapped my arm. I looked up to see a present on the table. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"No please I insist."

I put my hand on the present, about to pick it up, when Draco slapped his hand on it.

"Draco?"

We suddenly went shooting up in the air, then began to fall in what looked like could be inside of a tornado. Seconds later I landed face first on a stone floor. I stood up, and opened my eyes to see Draco in front of a bunch of death eaters.


	10. Chapter 10: The Duel

"Sara, how nice of you to join us," said Mr. Malfoy.

I stepped back in fear when I bumped into something. I turned back to see Harry and his invisibility cloak on the ground.

"Oh no!" I thought.

"Ah, Harry! Nice for you to join us as well."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I may have been spying on your date."

"Harry!" I said.

"Quiet." said Mr. Malfoy pushing Harry towards me.

"Now you must know that the dark lord is dying to see both of you."

"Draco, how could you?" I said holding back my tears.

"Go on Draco, show her that you are one of us," said another death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco came towards me, grabbed the end of his sleeve, but stood frozen. Like he couldn't bear to show me what lied under there.

"Oh come on!" yelled Bellatrix. She ran over to Draco, and pulled up his sleeve. There, I saw the dark mark burnt on his arm. I gasped in shock.

"Now your death approaches. The Dark Lord will be here any minute. Greyback! Bring them to the cellar," said Mr. Malfoy.

A large, vicious looking man with matted gray hair stepped out of the crowd. Harry grabbed his wand out of his jean pocket and pointed it straight at him.

"Harry! No!" I yelled. Bellatrix took a dagger out of her pocket. She ran over behind me, grabbed me by the stomach and pulled me ageist her. She took the knife and put in against my neck. She began to pierce my skin.

"Put your wand down! Other wise she's a goner."

Harry threw his wand on the ground. Bellatrix removed the knife from my neck. I was bleeding badly now.

"Yours too! Now!"

I threw my wand to the ground. Greyback grabbed Harry and I by the arm and walked us down to the cellar. It was more like a prison down there. It was a dirty room with very dim lighting. He opened the door and threw us on the ground followed by Harry's invisibility cloak. By the time we got up the door was closed and he was gone.

"Ow," I said.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry.

"Not my cut, but my scar."

"Mine too."

"I am so stupid. I should have known that Draco is a death eater. Like father like son I guess," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"I told you he was a bad person."

I picked up a stone from the floor and threw it against the wall. As it fell to the ground, a small piece of parchment rolled in front of me. I picked it up. It said...

_Sara,_

_ I'm sorry. I have to do it... i have become a death eater. It's not my choice. You know I would never let you get hurt. The stone is a portkey back to Hogwarts. I'll talk to you first thing in the morning. Please forgive me.  
_

_love,  
_

_Draco  
_

"Harry! Read this."

Harry read the parchment.

"See I told you he isn't a bad person!" I said.

"Okay, okay. But I am not going to start liking him now just for this. I hear someone coming. Shh."

I grabbed half of the stone and the piece of parchment and put it in my jean pocket. Greyback was at the cellar door.

"The dark lord is here to see you," he said with a chuckle.

He grabbed us both by the arm again and walked us up the stairs. When we got to the top he threw us on the ground. I looked up to see a man with skin whiter than a skull, with wide, scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes's, but with slits for nostrils.

He stared directly at me and said, "Sara Potter. At last. 13 years I've waited, and here you are standing before me."

He paced the floor in front of us, "Seems that you to are almost as famous as me these days. The boy, who lived. Now the twins who lived. How lies have filled your legend. Should I really reveal what happened that night 13 years ago? Should I divulge in how I truly lost my powers? You see, it was love. When sweet Lilly Potter gave her life to save her 2 children, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch either of you."

Bellatrix handed him the dagger she used on my neck earlier. He cut through my coat so he could see my scar.

"Yes, it was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things change. I can touch both of you now!"

He reached for our scars, one hand for Harry's one for mine. Harry and I both started to scream, and yell. The loudest I have ever heard of either of us scream. When he finally let go, both of us were dying for breath.

"Bellatrix, their wands please."

Bellatrix handed him our wands. He put them on the floor.

"Pick up your wands!"

Harry and I hesitated.

"I said pick them up, up!"

We quickly leaned over and picked up our wands.

"They taught you to duel I presume? First we bow to each other. Come on now Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners."

I bowed slightly. Harry stood still.

"I said BOW!" he said as he made Harry bow.

"Now CRUCIO!" he yelled as Harry began to wiggle around in pain. I couldn't bare to see it.

"Stop!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Harry. I then felt immense pain all over my body. When he stopped the spell he said, "That a girl Sara. Trying to defend your brother. Just like your filthy, muggle mother would have done."

"Expeliarmus!" yelled Harry Voldemort shielded the spell from him and had it bounce back to Harry. Voldemort came closer and said softly, "I am going to kill both of you Potter's. I am going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever question my powers. After tonight they will only speak of how you both, begged for death. And I being the merciful lord...obliged."

He pointed his wand at us and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him aside, as I took the stone from my pocket and we were off! A second later we landed in the courtyard I met Draco in earlier.

"That was close," said Harry.

"Too close."

"We have to go tell Dumbledore."

"Harry! We can't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"It risks Draco's life, my life, and your life too. We just have to go to bed and wait till Draco talks to me in the morning."

Harry nodded and said, " What about your cut?"

"If anyone asks about it I will just say I tripped and fell in Hogsmeade or something."

"Whatever, lets just get to bed," said Harry. We walked up to the common room and went up to our dorms.

When I walked in Hermione and Ginny were sitting on my bed.

"So how was it!" asked Ginny.

"Why did you get back so late?" asked Hermione.

"We- were just having so much fun that we almost didn't know it was time to get back."

"Aw, that's sweet!" said Ginny.

"Where did you get that cut?" asked Hermione.

"I tripped and fell on the way back home. Boy did I look like a klutz."

"You should go see Madam Pompfrey about that."

"I'll do it in the morning. For now I really want to get some sleep."

The girls nodded and got up off my bed. I got on my pajamas and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Hope u still like the story. Pls review! I need ur input! I luv u all! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: Torn Apart

**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, just got back from vacation. School is starting soon for me so it will be a longer time between updates. I will try to update on weekends if possible. Thanks to all those who are following. If you aren't following, then please follow or at least review. I need inspiration people! I luv u all! ;D  
**

* * *

I woke up at about 5:00 in the morning with something poking my arm. I sat up and opened my eyes and saw that a large gray owl was sitting on my side table with a note in his mouth. I took the note from him and it read...

_Meet me in the room of requirement now._

_love,_

_Draco_

I put the note back on the table and put on my slippers. I opened one of the windows and the owl flew out. I tiptoed out of the girls dorm and went up to the boys dorm. I went to Harry's trunk opened it, grabbed his invisibility cloak. I walked out of the common room and into the corridor. I walked up seven floors to the tapestry. I started to walk. "I know Draco's in there. He needs to see me. We need to talk about what happened last night," I thought. I opened my eyes and that familiar door appeared. I opened it to see Draco sitting on the couch in his robes, the same couch that we sat on a week or so ago. He looked up and saw I was there, then got up and reached out to hug me. I reached out and slowly pushed his arms down to his side.

"Don't push your luck," I said.

"Want to sit?"

I nodded and we sat on the couch.

"I don't want to be a death eater. Everyone just seems to want me to be like my father."

He stood up and started to passe the floor.

"People have to understand that I am my own person and can make my own decisions."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You know- about being a death eater."

"I figured that you wouldn't like me if I told you."

I stood up and said, " That is so stupid! Of course I would have understood! I have good judgement!"

Draco stood up and yelled, "Well how was I supposed to know!"

"We have been dating for a month! You should know me pretty well by now! I have sacrificed my family, life and neck for you Draco Malfoy!" I pointed to the gash on my neck and said, "I mean this could become a permanent scar! I don't want to have a scar on my neck! It's bad enough having one on my arm!"

"I have sacrificed stuff too!"

"Like what?!"

"My families image! If anyone found out I was in love with a half-blood, everyone would go mad!"

"All you Malfoy's think about is yourselves!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! Your just like your damn father and mother!"

"Don't talk about my parents that way!"

"I will if I want to!"

"You care just as much about your image as I do!"

"No I don't!"

"Who was the one complaining about her neck moments ago?!"

"Well maybe I do, but only a little."

"I can't believe I actually loved a mud-blood like you!"

Tears began to fill my eyes, but I stayed strong. I relized, "Wait, Draco said 'love'. He loved me! I knew we were in a relationship, but he never actually said I love you."

"You love me?"

"I said 'loved' as in I don't love you anymore."

"So taken that, you want to break up?" I asked tearfully.

"That is what I meant."

"Well- I-um-guess I'll go," I said. I grabbed the invisibility cloak and walked out of the room in tears.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it may have been depressing for some of you(because they broke up). Pls review and follow!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Can I Live Without?

**I am sorry that this chapter is so horribly written. I am so busy with school now, when I find a minute I just write as fast as I can. I promise that the chapters ahead will be much better! :D  
**

* * *

I walked into the common room. My eyes felt like they were burning from all the tears I had cried. I don't know what came over me. Why did I yell at him? We have never fought once. Why did we fight this time? One half of me was saying, "Forgive him. He was right, you would have probably looked at him a different way," while the other was saying, "Forget about him! He called you a mud-blood! He wouldn't just say that for the heck of it. He also said he _loved _you. Meaning he has no feelings left for you." I sat down on the sofa and threw my head onto a pillow and began bawl. I just couldn't seem to stop crying, until I heard a voice say, "Sara?"

I looked up to see Harry standing in front of me in his pajamas. "Harry? Why are you awake? It's Sunday, you should be asleep. It's only like 7:00," I said tearfully.

"I couldn't sleep so I was watching The Map and I saw you and Malfoy in The Room of Requirement. After a minute or so you ran back to the common room. I heard crying, so I came down here."

I sniffled a little and replied, "Oh- wait- did you say The Map? What is that?"

Harry sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to me. "This is just a piece of parchment."

"That's what you think." He pulled out his wand and said," I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The piece of parchment suddenly began to reveal itself. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map?"

"Yup."

I opened it and exclaimed, "Whoa! This is Hogwarts! You can see everyone in the castle!"

I noticed a small dot with a name that read _Draco Malfoy. _He wasn't in The Room of Requirement anymore, but in the Slytherin common room. Just the sight of his name made me start crying again.

"Sara what happened?"

"We got in a fight and-and.."

"What?"

"Broke up," I said tearfully. I rested my head on Harry's shoulder and began to cry.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and they said, "What is going on?"

I turned to see Hermione and Ginny standing there.

"Sara!" they said as they rushed over and hugged me.

"You look horrible!" said Hermione.

"Thanks, girls just love hearing that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Here," said Ginny as she handed me a hanky. I wiped my eyes and looked back at them.

"Much better," said Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Draco explained to me why he had to become death eater and I - I asked him why he didn't tell me in the first place and, I- I don't know what came over me. I just started to yell at him and we ended up saying some pretty mean things to each other. Then he-he said..."

"You don't have to tell whole thing," said Hermione as she wiped the tears off my face.

"Wait! Did you say Draco Malfoy is a death eater?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. Last night, I didn't come home late because we were _having a lot of fun. _I came back late because- well Draco and I went the Three Broom Sticks and we realized it was our one month anniversary. So he gave me a present, and just when I was about to take it from him we flew up in the air and landed at Malfoy Manor."

The girls eyes bulged out of there heads. They looked at each other and Hermione said, "Continue."

"Then I stepped back because I bumped into something. I turned around to see Harry with his invisibility cloak on the ground." I paused and said angrily, He was spying on my date."

"Harry you don't go spying on a girls date! Even if it was Malfoy!" yelled Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Well who knows what would have happened if I wasn't there!"

"True," said Hermione.

"Anyway long story short, Voldemort tried to kill us."

"So, Voldemort is back?"

Harry and I nodded.

"How did you get back?" asked Hermione.

"We had to wait for a short time in their cellar. I was upset with myself and threw a stone on the wall," I took Draco's letter from my robes pocket and handed it to her. "He wrote this."

Hermione read the note and handed it back to me. "Anyway it was all my fault. I-I don't why I yelled at him."

"Well just go tell him that it was your fault and everything will be back to normal," said Ginny.

"No, he said - something. That he definitely wouldn't just say because he's mad."

"What he say?" asked Harry.

"He-he called me a mud-blood." After I said that I began to bawl again.

Harry stood up and said, "I am go give that git a piece of my mind!"

I stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry no! Don't hurt him."

"Why shouldn't I? He broke up with you and called you a...you know what."

"Harry, he's a death eater! Because of our break up he's probably totally going to stand by his father now. He has good reason to get back at me."

Harry sat back down, "Your right. So, what are we going to do?"

I thought for a moment then said, "After breakfast, you and I go tell Dumbledore about last night, except that we are going to change the story a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't mention Draco at all."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Well, maybe I did still like Draco. But like barely at all. I mean I will always be thankful for what he did last night. He was the only reason Harry and I are still alive.

"No-no it's just. He told me that the only reason he had to become a death eater was because everyone wants him to be like his father," I paused, "He's not doing this willingly Harry, but even if he wasn't a death eater he would still be mad because of what happened and would still probably want revenge."

Harry nodded and replied, "Then what do we say?'

"Um-we say- that you and I were at the Three Broom Sticks together - and that we ordered some Butterbeer. Then when the waitress came back she put are mugs on the table and when we touched them we ended up at Malfoy Manor."

"Okay-okay then?"

"We say everything that happened except that Draco wasn't there."

"Wait, but how would we get back here?"

"We can say that when we got to the manor the mugs crashed on the floor - and after the whole cellar thing - when Voldemort was trying to," I took a moment to breathe in remembering the moment,"kill us I used reparo and repaired the mugs. Then I used accio to retrieve them then we were back at Hogwarts."

"Sound reasonable." He looked over at Hermione and Ginny, "Let's get dressed and go down to breakfast together. Then we will tell Dumbledore after about what happened."

"Sounds good," said Ginny.

Harry got up from the sofa and walked over to Hermione and Ginny and they all walked up the stairs to there dorms.

**Again, I am so sorry that this chapter is poorly written. I am not the best writer. I hope you are still enjoying the story though! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Am I moving on?

**The first part of this chapter is Draco's point of view. The chapters may be back and forth from Draco to Sara's POV. I hope you like the chapter! :D Thanks to all of you for reviewing, favoritng and following. If you are following I would really appreciate if you guys review every couple chapters so I know how you guys are enjoying the story (I want to see if my followers from the beginning of the story are still enjoying it). If you do that you are awesome! Now I am thinking of adding a musical element to the story. If you PM me I will give you more of an idea of what I mean or if you even like the idea. Anyway, thanks for everything!  
**

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I lied on his bed starring at the ceiling in his empty dorm room.

"What did I just do?" I thought.

"I just broke up with the girl I had my first serious relationship with."

I pulled a silver heart-shaped locket out of my pants pocket. A sunbeam came through the window and shined on the cursive S engraved on it.

"I guess there's no need to have this anymore."

I looked at the locket for a moment.

"I wanted to see her face light up when I gave this to her."

I continued to stare at the locket.

"I guess I'll go to Knockturn alley sometime soon and sell it."

I then tucked the locket into his side table drawer. I lied back down on his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Draco!" called my friend Blaise. "Time for breakfast."

I did not move a muscle.

"Is everything okay mate?"

"No. Not exactly."

"What's the matter."

I turned towards him and said, "Sara and I broke up earlier this morning."

"You and Sara Potter?"

I nodded.

"Just forget about her."

"I can't just forget about her. She was the first girl I had a serious relationship with."

"She's one girl. Do you know how many _pureblooded_, _slytherin _girls there are that would want you to be there boyfriend. Loads! A ton! Like Pansy. She is totally crushing on you."

I knew Pansy very well. He's known her since his first year at Hogwarts. But we have just been friends. I have always seen Pansy stare at me in that flirty way girls do on occasion. I thought to himself, "Maybe Pansy does like me. For once Crabbe is right maybe I should move on, or at least try to."

I sat up. "Do you think she really likes me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Maybe I should move on."

"That's the Draco I know!" said Blaise as he patted me on the back.

"Hey! lets go get some food, I am starved!" called Crabbe, another one of his friends who just poked his head through the dorm doorway. Another head popped through the doorway. It was Goyle another friend of his. "Yeah! Come on!" he yelled.

Then we all walked out of the dorm, down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down in there clothes to the common room to great me. "Ready?" They said.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be." Then we filed out of the room. The others walked ahead of me, except Harry who lagged behind to join me.

"I told Ron everything, about last night and," he hesitated," about you and _him_."

"It's bound to get out at some point. Most people will probably find out about me and _him _by the end of the day."

He nodded and walked back ahead to Ron and the others. I ran ahead to join them. Hermione and Ginny pulled me aside to a granite bench.

"What gives!?"

"We need to have a girl to girl talk," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I already know what this is going to be about. There going to tell me all about moving on and forgetting about him - Draco. But what if I don't want to move on yet. What if I still like him! What am I saying, I should hate him. He called me a mud-blood! Why am I not offended about that? Maybe I love him? No, that's crazy! I can't love him after what he did.

Harry and Ron walked over.

"Aren't you coming?" they asked.

"In a minute," said Hermione.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged there shoulders, and continued to walk down the corridor.

Still realizing that this "talk" could be about anything I asked, "What?"

"You can't just walk in there looking all mopy," said Hermione.

"Why can't I? It's how I feel."

"Sara, you have look like you've moved on. Look like you have forgotten everything," said Ginny.

I guess I do have to try to move on. What's done is done. I have to try to forget about him, even though I doubt that is doing to happen.

I nodded back at her.

"Good. Then let's go," said Hermione. We got up from the bench and continued down to the great hall. As soon as we came up to the big wooden doors of the Great Hall Hermione whispered in my ear, "Now whatever you do, don't look at the Slytherin table. Especially at Malfoy."

I nodded. We walked into the hall and weaved through the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. We saw that Harry and Ron had saved us the last three seats at the table near them, but they were facing the Slytherin table. "Great..." I thought to myself. We sat down with Harry and Ron across from us.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Ron. "None of your business Ronald!" yelled Hermione.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking," said Ron in his defense.

I took a piece of toast from the tray in front of me and put it on my plate. I lifted up my goblet full of pumpkin juice to my lips and took a slow sip. As I drank the sweet juice I peered over my brother's shoulder to see Draco smiling at a girl next to him. I have seen her before, she used to hang out with him before we started to date. I think her name is Pansy. Has he moved on already? I'm not even close, and he's-wait is he smiling back? Has he moved on already?! I felt tears filling up in my eyes. I want to just begin to ball, but I held it together. "You have moved on," I told myself. I put down my goblet, and took a deep breath. I reached to grab another piece of toast from the tray when I saw Seamus Finnegan was smiling at me. "He is actually really cute," I thought to myself. "I he flirting with me? Should I smile back?"

"Go ahead and smile back," said Ginny whispering in my ear. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back. That was the first time that day that Draco was out of my mind.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please PM me about the musical element! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14: Telling Dumbledore

**Thank you for all your reviews and PM's. AlwaysSlytherin I enjoyed you review very much (you made me laugh for like a half hour!) People seem to think that a musical element sound good so in a couple chapters that will kick in. Anyway, because of high demand, I have updated today. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :D Sorry it is so short.  
**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

After breakfast we went up to Dumbledore's office to tell him what happened. We approached a gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemon," said Harry.

The gargoyle lept to the side to reveal a slowly ascending staircase. When we reached the top we saw a number of portraits of past headmasters, all asleep, many tables with silvery devices upon them, and the Sorting Hat resting on a shelf. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and said, "Ah, Harry Sara. What can I do for you?"

"Actually Professor, we have to tell you something," said Harry.

"Something-happened last night," I said.

He nodded and we explained the 'revised' version of our story to him.

* * *

**After they explain:**

"So the point is Professor, Voldemort is back," I said.

Dumbledore looked at us deeply. "I will make sure that the school is secured and that parents are notified."

He walked over and looked at my neck. "In the meantime, Sara you should go to the Hospital Wing and get that checked out." He handed me a piece of parchment. "Give this to Madam Pomfery." I nodded and we walked to the hospital wing.

As soon as we got there, we entered a room filled with beds filled with sick students. One seemed to have the Mumblemumps, and another with boils all over his face. Madam Pomfery approached us and asked, "What can I do for you two?" I handed her my piece of parchment. She read it then looked at it.

"Okay Ms. Potter, follow me."

She lead me over to a stool. I sat and she began to examine my wound.

"Hmmm..." she thought.**  
**

She grabbed a bottle with a purple liquid inside. She removed the cork at the top of the bottle, dabbed some of it onto her hand, put it on my wound. It stung and smoked instantly, but with a poke of her wand I felt it heal instantly.

"There you go Ms. Potter."

I nodded and said, "Thank you very much."

Then Harry and I walked back to the common room.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! It only take 20 seconds of your day to review so please leave one! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Tutoring

**Here is chapter 15. The chapters ahead of this are going to be much easier for me to write (thank god!) because I basically have this story planned out in my head now. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! As I said before it only takes 20 seconds out of your day!**

* * *

**The next day:  
**

I walked into the potions classroom and took my seat next to Hermione as always. When Draco walked in the room he made no eye contact with me. He's moved on alright. Anyway the class was boring. He just rambled the whole time about the Draught of Living Death. But the more interesting part came after class. After class he called Seamus, Draco and I to his office. We approached his desk and he said,"Mr. Finnegan. Are you aware that you have D average in this class?"**  
**

"What! No that can't be!" yelled Seamus in his thick Irish accent as he began to blush.

"Well, no matter what you say Mr. Finnegan it is true."

Draco giggled.

Snape looked at Draco and I.

"You two happen to have the highest grades in your year." I was thrilled to hear that. I never knew I was that good at potions! I must have improved as the year went on.

"So I'm better than Granger!" exclaimed Draco. He was definitely acting like himself again.

"If you must know Mr. Malfoy, yes you are doing better than Ms. Granger."

Draco gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Would either of you be interested in tutoring Mr. Finnegan?"

"ME! Tutor him! No way!" yelled Draco.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "What about you Ms. Potter?"

This is my chance. My chance to actually get to know Seamus. Maybe I can finally move on! Wait what am I saying I still like Draco. Why can't I make up my mind?!

"Yeah I'll tutor him."

"Wonderful. If you can get him to pass the test on Friday, I will award 50 points to Griffindor."

"WHAT! If I knew that I would tutor him!"

"Well Mr. Malfoy you have already agreed not to tutor Mr. Finnegan and that is final."

I gave him a smirk. He grunted and stormed out of the room.

"You are dismissed."

Seamus and I walked out of Potions room and into the corridor.

"There's no point of tutoring me. I'm hopeless," he sighed.

"No your not," I exclaimed, "I am going to make sure you pass with flying colors." He seemed reassured. "When is your free period?"

"4th."

"Mine too. That makes it easier to schedule. Let's meet in the library in 4th period today."

"Okay."

"Then I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I turned and began to walk down the corridor. This is my chance to finally move on from Draco.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! As I have said for the 3rd time, it only takes like 20 seconds! **


	16. Chapter 16: A New Love Blossoms

**Here is chapter 16! Please review, favorite and follow as always! It makes me inspired! So the more you review, favorite, and follow the faster I write! Since I post my chapters mostly at night, I read all your reviews in the morning before I go to school and it makes my day! Oh and just for reference Bold=authors note!  
**

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I walked into the library just before 4th period. I saw Sara sitting at a table reading her potions textbook. Now I know what your thinking. I am spying on my ex-girlfriend. Well, I am not. I happened to overhear that she was tutoring Seamus this period, but that is just a quiescence. I happen to be here to pick out a book. Why? Well because this is a library, and what are in libraries? Books! Yeah, that's a lame excuse. Okay so I am spying on her. But not cause I have feeling's for her. I just want to make sure that nothing - you know- goes wrong. Cause this Seamus kid can be a real git sometimes. Just cause you - oh Seamus just walked in! Got to hide now! I'll just grab a book, sit down at a table and hide behind it. That will work, I hope.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

Seamus sat down in the chair beside me. He smiled at me, I smiled back. "Ready?"

"I guess," he replied.

"Okay I am going to ask you some questions just to see what you know."

He nodded. I sifted through my textbook until I found the little piece of parchment I tucked in there with some questions I jotted down.

"Okay, what are the five ingredients in a Shrinking Solution?"

"Okay - uh - Shrivelfig I know that," he said.

"Maybe he isn't that bad," I thought.

"And I think that's all I know."

"This is going to be a long period," I thought.

"Looks like we will have to start with the basics," I said as Seamus blushed. After a long 40 minutes of studying, I felt he had gained some knowledge. So, I began to quiz him again.

"Okay, know what are the five ingredients in a Shrinking Solution?"

"It is made from minced daisy roots, peeled Shrivelfig, sliced caterpillars, a single rat spleen, and leech juice."

"Yay! See your not a failure! How about this one. What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"That's a trick question!"

"Still, tell me the answer!"

"There the same plant but just have two different names. Well technically three if you count Aconite."

"Good! Your definitely going to pass now!"

"Really?"

"Course. I'm not tutoring you to fail." I looked up at the clock to see that the period was going to end any minute.  
"One more session, and you'll pass for sure." I looked in his big blue eyes as he looked into mine. He leaned in. His lips slowly touched mine, and before I knew it we were kissing. It was a long beautiful kiss. We slowly took our lips off each other. "Oh my god," we said in unison.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I said praying inside that the answer was yes.

"I mean - if you have a problem with that I totally..." I interrupted by giving him another kiss. I lifted my lips off of his.

"Believe me, I don't have a problem with it at all."

"So - are we - you know boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess so." We smiled at each other and kissed again. All I can say is that this has been the best tutoring session ever!

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

****WHAT THE HELL! I can not believe what just happened! Did you see that kiss? She has a new boyfriend already. It's been less than 6 hours! But, whose counting? Maybe I am. I need a girlfriend now! I will have to go ask Pansy on a date next period. As much as I don't want to, I have to. To show Hogwarts I have moved on from Sara Potter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17: I Have a Godfather?

**Chapter 17 is finally here! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! I know you guys probably wanted to find out about Sara and Seamus' first date and stuff like that, but sadly I believe that the chapter would end up being to long. So I just had her mention it so that you get a little incite on what they did.  
**

* * *

**1 3/4 months later in Sara's POV:  
**

I walked into the common room with Seamus holding my hand like always. We have gotten very close since that late October day when I was tutoring him for that potions test (which he did pass!). I remember our first date like it was yesterday. He took me to The Three Broomsticks for dinner, and I wasn't whipped off to Malfoy Manor! No, it was just a peaceful dinner. As for Draco - well lets say he's treating just like he did on the first day I met him. I hate to admit it, but I still have strong feelings for him. I haven't told anyone that, but why should I? I mean now that he is dating Pansy, I really can't change what happen that morning in The Room of Requirement. Sometimes I just want to scream, "I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" but I can't. If only there were a way to get out my feelings. Anyway I am dating Seamus, and I love him too. Not as much as Draco, but I do love him.

We went and sat down in front of the fire. "I'm going to miss you over Christmas break."

"I'll be back the day after Christmas."

"I know, it's 4 days I will have to muddle through without you though," I said as he kissed me on the cheek. Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the door. Harry was holding an envelope. "Sara! I finally heard back!"

I stood up and walked over to him. Seamus followed. "From who?" I asked.

He walked up to me and whispered, "Sirius."

"Sirius?" I questioned.

Hermione walked over and said, "Harry, you never told her?" Harry shook his head. "You never told her she has a godfather!?"

I have a godfather! I thought I had no family left except for Harry! Why hadn't he told me about him before? I picked up a pillow from the couch and hit Harry in the head with it. "What was that for!?"

"For not telling me I have a godfather when we first met!" I yelled. I thought you were the only family I had left!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not that your not awesome, but-oh you know what I mean." I sat down on the couch. "Anyway, tell me about him,"

Harry sat down to my right and said, "We can't just talk about it right here."

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like he's a murderer on the run or anything like that!" I said sarcastically.

Harry made one of those faces when they don't want to admit that what you just said was true. "He's a murder on the run isn't he?" I asked.

"Well technically he isn't, but all of the wizard world thinks he is," said Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," said Harry.

"Tell me!" I begged.

* * *

**(So Harry explains everything that happened with Sirius last year. I am just to lazy to write all about what you already know.)**

* * *

**After Harry explains:**

"So he's not a murderer?"

"No."

"So what did he write to you about?"

"He said we could stay over his house for Christmas."

"Really!"

"Yeah. You want to go right?"

"Course!" I leaned back on the couch. "This is going to be my first real Christmas. With a tree, and presents."

"You've never had a real Christmas?" everyone said in unison.

"No. At the orphanage we didn't do anything."

"Nothing?" asked Seamus.

"Nothing. Well, if you count a pack of bubble gum as a Christmas present."

Seamus sat down to my left, put his arm around me, and pulled me towards him. "I promise I won't get you gum for Christmas." I chuckled a little and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! D**


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

**Here is chapter 18! Sorry it's so long. I just wanted to include most of Christmas in one chapter. I know there are some poorly written areas, but this chapter was quite hard to write! The musical element starts this chapter as well! I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

**Sara's POV: (At platform 9 3/4,** **Christmas eve)**

I stood at platform 9 3/4 with Seamus' arms around my hips and mine around his neck.

"I really don't want you go."

"Me either," I said. That was a total lie. I really just wanted to kiss goodbye and go meet my god father. Can he lean in and kiss me already so we can get this over with? Behind his shoulder I could see Draco kissing Pansy passionately in front of his parents. I can't even look at his father without getting shivers throughout my body. Draco finally stopped kissing Pansy and made eye contact with me. I quickly looked away from him and looked back into Seamus' eyes. I had to make this the most believable kiss ever. We leaned in and kissed. He pulled me towards him, so we were now in a tight hug. After about 8 more seconds of snogging, we slowly took our lips off each other. I looked behind his shoulder again to see Draco with a pretty shocked look on his face. That was proof it looked real enough. We dropped our hands from each other until we were just holding hands. I looked at my watch on my wrist. "5:00. I have to find Harry now," I thought.

"I have to go."

"Already?"

"It's 5:00. Harry and I are supposed to meet Sirius in 10 minutes."

He kissed me on the head softly.

"You can't tell anyone about Sirius okay?" I said.

"I won't."

"Good."

"You better go."

"Okay, bye," I said. I slowly let go of his hand, grabbed my trunk, and went off to find Harry.

* * *

**Draco's POV: (Still at platform 9 3/4's)**

Sara just kissed Seamus like she did that day in the library. She has officially moved on after that day. But it's the total opposite for me. I still love her. I am only dating Pansy to make father proud that I am dating a pure-blood, and so Blaise would stop annoying me to move on.

"Come on Draco. Say your goodbyes," said my father. He was making me look like an idiot.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye!" said Pansy as she kissed me on the cheek and ran off to find her parents. She is like the worst kisser on earth. Hers are so wet and sloppy. There nothing like Sara's. Hers are - were smooth and soft. Just the father hit me in the back with his cane. That was his way of saying let's go. "We're stopping at Knockturn Alley before we head home," he said. "I can finally sell the locket," I thought. I had made sure I brought it in case I had this opportunity. So I grabbed my trunk and walked off with my parents to Knockturn Alley.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

After a couple minutes of searching the crowd for Harry, I found him with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Harry.

"With Seamus."

"Ugh - of course," said Ron. Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Well, I should go find my parents," said Hermione. She wrapped me in a hug and said, "I'll come over at some point tomorrow afternoon. I want to spend the morning with my parents."

"Okay sounds great," I said. Then she walked off with her trunk to find her parents.

"Oh, I see Mum Ron!" said Ginny. She pulled me into a hug as well and said, "We will come some point tomorrow as well."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!" she says. Ron gives Harry and I a wave and follows her with there trunks. "So where are we supposed to meet Sirius?"

"We will have to apparate to his house."

We walked down the platform with our trunks and into a small alley.

"Ready?" asked Harry. I nodded. I took hold of his arm, and we then apparated into a street in front of what seemed to be a muggle apartment complex. I looked up to see a street sign that said _Grimmauld Place._ I noticed that the numbering of the houses was quite weird on the houses. It went 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13. Where was number 12?

"This can't be where he lives. With muggles?" I thought to myself. I turned to Harry, "This is where he lives?"

Just then the apartment complex expanded to reveal another apartment in between 11 and 13."Clever, a secret apartment," I thought to myself.

We walked through the door into a dark hallway lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet had been worn thin. There was on big portrait hung of a lady wearing a black cap with red curtains on each side of it. As we walked by she began to scream as though she was being tortured. We put our hands over our ears to try and block out the noise, but that didn't work at all. Just then a man with brown curly hair that rested right above his shoulders, a mustache, wearing a gold stripped suit barged through the door at the end of the hallway. He ran over to the portrait and tried to pull the curtains over the painting, but was struggling as the screaming got louder. He finally managed to close them and the screaming stopped. I was relived. I took my hands off my ears, hoping I wasn't deaf. He turned around towards Harry and there eyes locked. "Harry Potter," he said smiling.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry as they hugged. After a couple seconds they stooped and Sirius' eyes lock on mine. His eyes sparkled. "You must be Sara," he said. I nodded. He came up and hugged me. It startled me because I was expecting a hand shake or something of that nature. But after a couple seconds, I was okay with it. It felt like I was a being hugged by my father. After a couple seconds we stopped and his eyes locked on mine. "You look just like you mother when she was your age."

"I do? I've actually never seen a picture of her before."

"Come over here," he said as he opened the door that he came bursting out of a couple moments ago.

We walked into a study filled with bookshelves and a desk in the middle of the room. Sirius walked over to it, opened a drawer and took out what from my point of view looked like a piece of paper. He walked over to me and showed me the "paper". It turned out that it was picture, of who I think was Mum and Dad in there 6th year. After looking at it for a couple more seconds I realized it was defiantly Mum and Dad. I could tell how much I resembled Mum and how much Harry resembled Dad. "You can keep it," he said.

"Really!"

"Consider it your early Christmas present."

I smiled at him.

"Anyway, I'll give you both a tour of the house so you can make your way around. Come," he said as he motioned for us to follow him.

We followed him and began our tour.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I walked through Knockturn Alley with my Mother and Father. "Father," I asked, "can I go wander around by myself? I want to find a present for Pansy." That was a total lie. I wanted to go to Borgen and Burkes to sell the locket.

"Alright. Stay safe."

I started walking to where I thought was Borgen and Burkes, but I must have taken I wrong turn somewhere because I ended up in Diagon Alley. I must have gone to Borgin and Burkes at least 20 times before by myself. How did I get lost this time? I walked down pass the Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes, and Quality Quddittich Supplies trying to find my way back to Knockturn Alley. I past the Magical Menagerie pet store and saw a small gray kitten in the window. It had big blue eyes, like Sara's. I stopped to take a closer look. The kitten's eyes sparkled like hers too. Then it hit me. I know why I came here. It was fate. I know how I can make the girl I love, and myself happy.

* * *

**Sara's POV: (The middle of the night)**

I could barely sleep. I was too excited. This is going to be my first Christmas ever! I couldn't stand just lying in bed with nothing to do but think about the morning. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:00. "It's not that early," I thought to myself. So, I snuck out of my bedroom, and crept down stairs. I walked into the living room. There was garland hanging everywhere, and I think I could hear sleigh bells ringing in the distance. But the most outstanding thing in the room was the tree. We all did a good job decorating it. There was sparkly silver tinsel hanging rapping all the way around it. There were all different color glass ball ornaments hanging on the tree as well. My favorite thing was the beautiful gold star sitting at the top of the tree. This was the prettiest Christmas tree I have ever seen. I sat on the couch admiring it, when I realized there were tons of presents under the tree. I walked over to the tree and looked for the ones with my name on it. I saw a small rectangular one and shook it. It was quite light, but I wasn't sure what could be in it. The one present that caught my eye was a long rectangular one, probably about 5 feet long, wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper with a big green bow on it. I lifted it up. It was a medium weight. I was still unsure of what it could be. But whatever it was, it was very big. Just then, I was startled when I heard the door open. I turned to see Sirius with a big smile on his face. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"My curiosity got the best of me."

He sat down with me in front of the tree. I continued to stare the big present.

"You can open it if you want," he said. He must have seen me starring at it. I immediately took the present and started to tear the paper off. When I finished tearing it, what lied there was a cardboard box. I took off the cover and there lied a guitar. It had beautiful shinny wood that gleamed when light reflected of it.

"It was your mother's. I got it in her will after she died," said Sirius as I looked up at him. "I figured that one day, she wanted to give it to you."

"Why not Harry?"

"I figured since you resemble your mother so much, maybe she passed on her gift to you."

"Did you ever hear her play?"

"No. But your father talked numerous times about it. I believe she used to sing lullabies to you while playing."

Wow, Mum sang? I have wanted to join choir when I first got to Hogwarts, but then Draco and I started dating and I forgot about it. I noticed at the bottom of the box, there was a book. It was called, How to Play Guitar: For Beginners. Now I couldn't wait to start learning. Just then, Harry walked through the door. "Why are you guys awake?" he asked sleepily.

"Just couldn't sleep. I was too excited," I said.

"Since you two are both awake, why don't you guys start opening presents," said Sirius.

Harry walked up to the tree and we began to open presents. The small rectangular one I was looking at earlier turned out to be a pair of purple converse style sneakers from Harry. I also got a pink guitar pick, and a silver charm bracelet from Sirius. There were 5 different charms on it. A pink heart, a gold star, a diamond studded S, a blue music note, and a lily that probably was supposed to represent Mum. As for Harry, he got a new pair of quittich gloves and a new cage for Headwig from Sirius. I gave him a pair of new quittich goggles, since his other ones got cracked in his last match against Hufflepuff. I Harry and I both gave him a box of Ernie bots every flavor beans and some chocolate frogs. After we were done opening presents, I went up to my room with my new guitar too start learning how to play. I caught one quite quickly. Before I knew it, I was a professional. I had learned how to play every chord and song in the book it little under 5 hours, which I felt was quite impressive. Before I knew it Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came along with the whole Weasley family. Apparently the Weasley's knew Sirius very well. It was nice to see Mrs. Weasley again, since I haven't seen her since those 3 weeks at The Burrow. We all went into the living room and opened each other's presents/. Hermione gave me a box of chocolate frogs, Ginny gave me a pink knit hat, Ron gave me a box of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and Mrs. Weasley knit me a purple sweater with an S on it. A couple hours past and we were all talking around the fire.

"Sara play us something on you guitar," begged Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed everyone. Since everyone was begging, I picked up my book and flipped to Silent Night. I began to play. Just as I was about to play the last cord, the window whooshed open, and an owl flew in holding a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. The owl dropped it right in front of me and flew back through the window. I put down my guitar and looked at the tag. It said _Sara _in beautiful cursive writing. I could have sworn I had seen that handwriting before. Was this from Seamus, or someone else? I noticed that there were small pin sized holes punch all around the box. "Whatever is in there must be alive." I thought. I slowly lifted off the cover to see a small gray tabby cat kitten with big blue eyes, wearing a silver, heart shaped locket with an S engraved on it around its neck.

**Again I apologize because how poorly this chapter is written, and how long it is. I hope you guys still review, favorite and follow! Thanks for reading! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19: A New Furry Friend

**Ah, chapter 19. One more and I will have 20. AHHH! I had no idea this would end up being this long! And I don't plan to stop anytime soon either! Anyway I have a brilliant idea to possibly attract new reviewers, followers, and favorites. I will give all of you guys a shoutout at the beginning of each chapter. So I want to thank AlwaysSlytherin, Genie23, DevonLee, Hermione'sHairLookAlike, and harrypotterseriesrocks for reviewing, following and favoriting. Sorry this is so short. Just wanted to update bad, and did not have that much time to write this. This is a filler chapter.  
**

* * *

The kitten looked scared to death. I picked it up. It's fur was soft and fluffy. I looked into it's sparkly blue eyes. They almost looked like mine, or Mum's from the picture Sirius gave to me. "Aww!" exclaimed Ginny, "who sent it?"

I handed the kitten to Ginny, and looked in the box. No note card or any kind of identification of who sent it. "Nothing," I said aloud.

"Oooohhhh, an anonymous sender. I wonder who it could be?" said Hermione.

That got me thinking. Who could it be? Seamus? Maybe I haven't gotten a gift from him yet. I don't know anyone else who would have sent it. Draco? No. Not possible. How did I even let that idea cross my mind?

"She's so cute!" said Ginny.

"Looks like a ball of fur to me," said Ron. We all rolled our eyes at him. I took the kitten back from Ginny and put her in my lap. She curled up and began to purr softy.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Ginny.

The kitten sat up in my lap and looked at me wit her sparkly blue eyes. Then it hit me. "Lilly," I said. I turned to Harry, " After Mum." Harry smiled back at me. I took the locket off the Lilly's neck. I assumed it was meant for me, since it was way to big for Lilly's small neck and because an S was engraved on it. I tried to open it. It was stuck for sure. With a couple more attempts that failed, I put it around my neck. Just then the door opened. We all turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway. "Ron ,you mother wanted me to let you know that it's time for you, your sister and Hermione to leave," he looked at me for a moment, "Wear did that come from?"

"Got in the mail."

"It's from her secret admirer!" said Hermione with a giggle. I gave her a light smack on the arm. "We don't know who it's from."

Hermione stood up, gave me hug and said, "Anyway, I'll see you at school." Ron and Ginny stood up as well. Ginny came to give me a hug and said, "Bye."

"Bye Harry. Bye Sara," said Ron with a wave. Sirius moved out of the doorway, and they exited the room. Sirius sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "What did you name it?"

"I named _her, _after Lilly. After Mum." He smiled."Her eyes look just like hers, and mine too." He nodded as if to agree. "I am going to head up to bed and find a place for her to sleep. Night."

"Night," said Harry and Sirius in unison.

I walked up to my small bedroom with Lilly wrapped in my arms. I took a throw pillow form the arm chair in there and set it by my bed. I put her in front of the pillow. She turned and gave me a look that said, "No way."

"You want to sleep with me don't you?" Her eyes began to sparkle again. I picked her up and set her on my bed. I put on my pajamas and lied down on my bed. She came up to me and snuggled right up next to me on my pillow. I turned off my lamp, and fell fast asleep with my new furry friend by my side. This was now officially the best Christmas ever, no doubt.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please follow, favorite and review. Remember, shout outs!**


	20. Chapter 20: Can You Hear Me?

**Here is chapter 20. This chapter will get complicated in the middle, so look out for the bold print. Now i only have one shoutout and that is to thank beccaboo 31597 for favoriting. Come on people! I really want to know how you guys like this and if you have any suggestions. So review it up! You can give me constructive criticism! No hate though! Anyway, this chapter the musical element really kicks in, but get a bit complicated when it does. Just look out for bold print and I will explain more! Oh and one more thing! I don't actually play guitar so i am sorry if I get the notes wrong.  
**

* * *

I had a strange, but pleasant dream that night. It was me and Mum. We were sitting in what I believe was the Gryffindor common room, on the couch in front of the fireplace. All alone. We were just talking. I don't really remember what about, but whatever it was it made me feel good to actually have a conversation with her. After a while she began to slowly fade away, and eventually vanished. After that I woke up with Lilly snuggling up on my shoulder. I felt abandoned. Like a happy part of me has left me forever. I tried to fall back asleep, but just couldn't. Eventually I gave up. There was no way I was going to go to sleep anytime soon. I sat up. Just then Lilly ran right over my lap, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door. "Lilly!" I said softly,"Come back here!"

I ran after her. I followed her down three flights of stairs to the living room. I found sitting by my guitar on the floor, her eyes sparkling. I took my guitar in one hand and Lilly in the other. I walked back up to my bedroom. I set the guitar against the wall, and put Lilly on my bed. I laid back down on my bed and tied to fall asleep again. I couldn't because Lilly kept nudging my cheek. No matter how many times I pushed her away, she kept doing it. I eventually sat up. Lilly ran over my lap, and straight towards my guitar. She reached up and was just tall enough that she was able to strum the strings. "I guess she wants me to play," I thought to myself. I walked over and got my guitar. I sat on my bed. Lilly hopped up and sat next to me. I began to warm up. I would play a scale, which I haven't tried before. I played from low E to high E. Then I went back down again, E, B, G, D, A, E. I noticed a small knob, almost like a drawer knob and the right end of my guitar. I turned to see a drawer, about 6 inches long. I opened it. Inside was a small, pocket sized, leather bound book. It had a clasp on the front and lilies embroidered on the cover. I opened the clasp, to see that most of the pages in the book were torn out. The pages that weren't torn had no writing on them, except for one. It read...

_31 October, 1981_

_A lullaby to my two beautiful babies. They would not get to sleep the other night, so I wrote this hoping it will help. I will try to sing it to them tonight and see if it works.  
_

* * *

**Okay, this is were it begins to get complicated. The song bellow is Raven by Jewel. If you want to listen to it, it is a complicated process (sort of). On fanfiction I can not give you a youtube link for a video, so I am going to give you guys what to search on youtube. You have to search, _Raven by Jewel. _The first video at the top is the one you should watch. If you guys have any trouble please PM me or tell me in a review. I want to know if this works for you. Every time I put a song in this fanfic I will make sure to tell you what to search on youtube. Let me be clear that I don't own this song.  
**

* * *

_Raven: by Lilly Potter  
_

_Fly like a raven_  
_ Black honey into the night_  
_ Soft like the air beneath_  
_ A swan in her flight_  
_ Then return back home to bed_  
_ Bring the dancing stars_  
_ Sleep and dream of a white wolf howling_  
_ And know that I am near_

_ Shh_  
_ Close your eyes_  
_ Don't ask why_  
_ Let's dream together you and I_  
_ Oh, close your eyes_  
_ We will fly _  
_ Dreaming together you and I_

_ The moon has sailed _  
_ In a silver gown of stars_  
_ That's long but not forever_  
_ Soon our love will rise as mine_  
_ And sing to the shadows_  
_ Tomorrow we shall rise with the dawn_  
_ Kiss the flowers and blooms_  
_ But now lie still as the wind and listen_  
_ For I will come to you with the foot steps of morning_

_ Shh_  
_ Close your eyes_  
_ Don't ask why_  
_ Let's dream together you and I_  
_ Shh_  
_ Close your eyes_  
_ We can fly _  
_ Dreaming together you and I_  
_ Dream_  
_ Dream_  
_ Dream_  
_ Dream_

"This is one of the lullabies she must have sang to us," I thought to myself. Then I noticed the date.

"The 31st of October 1981?" That date seemed familiar. Then it hit me. She wrote this the day her and Dad were murdered by Voldemort. Questions began to fly through my head. She wrote songs? Did she even get to sing this to us? Why are almost all the pages in the book torn? Did she write other songs? Should I tell Harry about this, or keep this to myself?

I decided to keep it to myself. As Sirius said, Harry isn't a very musical person. He knows that Mum played guitar and that's enough. I wanted to write something. Maybe a song. About the way I feel with her not being here. Took a quill and bottle of ink out of my side table, and walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. I opened the book to a blank page. I opened the ink bottle, dipped in my quill, and began to write.

After an hour or so goes by, I am finished. I wrote...

_This is to you Mum, and Dad too. I wrote this hoping maybe you can hear me sing in heaven. I miss you a lot. You don't know how much I wish you were hear. Mum, I wish you were here the night Draco broke up with me, so I could write to you and get advise on how to deal with it. Dad, I wish you were here on my first day of Hogwarts, so you could give me a warm hug and send me on the train. I wish you were both here now, so we could have a happy Christmas together. The point is, I miss you. There is only one thing I want to know. Can you hear me?  
_

* * *

**Another thing for you to search on youtube! This time search, _Can You Hear Me When I Talk to You by Ashley Gearing._ The first videoAgain, if you have trouble please tell me in a PM or in a review. Let me know if this works for you. Oh, and I do not own this song either!  
**

* * *

_Can You Hear Me When I Talk to You: by Sara Potter  
_

_Time passes by so quickly_  
_ But I guess I thought you'd be here forever_  
_ I never even had a chance_  
_ To say goodbye_  
_ There's so many things to tell you_  
_ Left unsaid until now_

_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ Do the words I say ever make it through?_  
_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ 'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

_ Every night I have the same dream_  
_ The one where you get to hold me_  
_ We laugh and talk until the morning_  
_ And then you vanish, yeah_  
_ It always leaves me feeling helpless_  
_ When I wake up and you're not there_

_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ Do you know how much I'd love to be with you?_  
_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ 'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

_ Living in this world without you_  
_ I constantly search through my memories_  
_ Hoping that I find some treasures_  
_ That I passed over,yeah_  
_ All that I took for granted_  
_ Means so much now and I won't let it go_

_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ 'Cause I never said some things that I meant to_  
_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ 'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

_ You know I never said some things that I meant to_  
_ Can you hear me when I talk to you?_  
_ 'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

Writing that made me realize something. Me and Mum our connected by one thing. Music.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe you have a new favorite song? But please don't review me saying you hate one of the artists. It's not about who sings them, but the message that they give. And of course, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! **


	21. Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye

**Here is chapter 21! I want to thank meaganbeth14 for following and reviewing, and cc4s for reviewing. C****heck out cc4s fic The Proposals. It's awesome!** And I want to especially thank **Wickedelise** **for favoriting me as an author!**** Please give me some song requests! I need a couple more! So if you know a song that you think reflects the way Sara feels about Draco, or any other song that you feel reflects the story in some way please send them via review or PM. And also, no one told me the youtube thing didn't work for them So I will keep doing that for all the songs I use in the fanfic. Anyway, enjoy and review favorite and follow! I am sorry that this is really a filler chapter.  
**

* * *

After I read over my work I was very tired. I closed the ink bottle, took the book, and walked back over to my guitar. I put the book back in the drawer and closed it. The knob slowly vanished. I leaned my guitar on the wall, and l lied back on my bed. Lilly snuggled up on my shoulder and I fell asleep instantly.

The next three days were filled of writing songs. I realized that when I sing about my problems, I feel much better. I wrote music on my guitar for the song I wrote about Mum, and wrote a song about Draco and me. I wrote...

_This is to a boy. His name is Draco. We dated starting when I first got to Hogwarts. We broke up a month later. I was devastated. I still am. Though I shouldn't be. I have a new boyfriend now, Seamus. Who is just as nice, sweet, and my brother actually approves me dating him. I should be happy, right? Well I am not. I still love Draco. Yeah, I love him. I never even got the chance to tell him. But I love Seamus too, it's just different. If I had to choose between Seamus and Draco, I would go to Draco in a heartbeat. But I doubt we will ever be together again, now that he's dating Pansy. Plus, even if he did like me still, his father would never approve. Nor would my brother. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, stop myself from yelling at him. Change everything so that he would still be with me. That's what this song is about.  
_

* * *

**Youtube time! This time you must search _Have You Ever by Lucy Hale. _The first one on the list is the one you should watch!**

* * *

_Have You Ever: by Sara Potter  
_

_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away  
Though you think it's over  
Knowing, there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round  
Tell me..._

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see?  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
'Cause I loved and lost  
The day I let you go_

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away  
Can't you see?  
Even though the moment's gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
Tell me..._

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Oooh  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking  
(I should know) I should know  
('Cause I loved and lost  
The day I let)_

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go_

I also got my Christmas present from Seamus. He gave me a black music note charm for my charm bracelet. He told me he wrote to Ron and asked what I got. He told him about how I got Mum's guitar and how I really liked it. And he also told him about the charm bracelet Sirius got for me. So he figured it would be perfect for me.

Before I knew it, it was time for Harry and I to go back to school. I packed up all my stuff in my trunk. I made sure Twilight was in her cage, Lilly was in her carrier, and my guitar was in its case. I walked down stairs a number of times until all my luggage was down there. When I brought the last of my bags down there Harry and Sirius were there waiting for me. I knew it was time to say goodbye. I couldn't bare it. Sirius felt almost like a real father to me. He wrapped Harry and I in a warm hug. "I promise we will see each other soon," he said as he let go. Harry and I nodded. "Bye!" Harry and I said in unison as we walked down the hallway with our luggage to the door. The portrait we passed on our way in said,"Finally! The half-bloods are leaving! Thank God!"

Harry and I walked out the door and into the street. I turned and saw the house closing up, and eventually it look just like it did when we arrived. "Ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready," I said. I took his arm, and we apparated to Kings Cross Train Station.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short. Hope you like the new song. Please review, favorite, and follow! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: A Not So Sweet Surprise

**Here is chapter 22! I want to thank TheLightningThief234 for favoriting and following the story ****and favoriting and following me as an author**, and AlwaysSlytherin for reviewing. One more follower on this story and I have 20 followers! Someone follow! Please! It would mean so much to have 20 followers! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it's kind of a filler and short. I promise the next couple will be more exciting!  


* * *

**Sara's POV (on the Hogwarts Express):**

I was sitting in a booth with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all talking about who knows what, but I was thinking to myself. "Where is Seamus?" I thought he would find me by now. There was no sign of him at the platform before we got on the train. Not that I want to see him. He's kind of getting on my nerves. He can get very clingy. But still, I was worried about him. I decided I could not just sit there and wonder where my boyfriend is any longer. I stood up, "I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to go find Seamus."

"Finally you asked about him!" said Ron.

"What do you mean? Finally?"

"He gave me this note to give to you," he said as he handed me a folded up piece of parchment. I opened it. It read...

_Sara,_

_Meet me in the dining car.  
_

_Seamus  
_

I can already predict what he is doing. He ordered a special breakfast for us. He can be so predictable.

"What's it say?" asked Ginny.

"To meet him in the dining car."

"Well run along, we don't want to spoil your fun."

"What fun?" I thought to myself. As I walked to the dining car thought ran through my head. Should I breakup with him? I want to, but Draco has Pansy. I would look so stupid without a boyfriend. I finally got to the dining car and saw Seamus sitting at a booth that had to plates of pancakes on it. I predicted right. He smiled at me. I put a smile on my face, I just hope he bought it. I sat down on the opposite side of the table from him. "What's all this?" I asked.

"It's for our 2 month anniversary."

Another anniversary I forgot about. "Your so sweet!" He smiled. "Where did you get that locket?"

Oh god, the locket. I wore it all the time now. But I can't tell him I got it from some stranger on Christmas. He would probably be jealous."Sirius gave it to me. To go along with my charm bracelet." I wore my bracelet all the time also.

"It's pretty."

"Thanks."

"Want to eat?"

"Yeah sure."

So we began to eat. After a couple minutes, Draco and Pansy walked into the car and sat at the booth behind Seamus.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! My parents are kicking me off the computer for the night. I will update Sunday! Please review, favorite, and follow! I need 20 followers! ;D**


	23. Chapter 23: Jelousy

**Here's chapter 23! Thanks cc4s for reviewing! No one followed. :( I am sad. I want 20 followers! I will be so happy! So someone follow please! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I know it's only like 500 words, but I will update tomorrow cause school got cancelled because of Hurricane Sandy! Yay, a day full of writing! Well except if my power goes out. Please review, favorite, and follow!  
**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

Draco sat in the seat facing me. He started talking to Pansy about how he missed her over break and he got real mushy at some points. I'm happy Seamus didn't notice I was eavesdropping. He was rambling about a Quidditch game he went to over break. I nodded every couple seconds so I acted like I was listing. Suddenly, Draco reached across the table and took Pansy's hand. His eyes locked on her's, and they began snogging. REALLY! I understand him snogging her in private, but he has to do it when I am right here watching. It's been like 15 seconds now! Can they just stop!? I have to stop starring at them. What if he noticed? I have to kiss Seamus now.

"But the whole match was great," said Seamus.

"Your so cute when you talk about Quidditch," I said flirty. It was the only way I could think of to make him stop talking.

"How cute?" asked Seamus as he reached across the table and holding my hand.

"Very."

We smiled at each other, leaned in, and started to kiss.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

Pansy and I stopped kissing. But now Sara's snogging Seamus. I can't watch this. The girl I love is making out with another guy. After a couple more seconds they stopped. THANK GOD! Now she is just talking to him again. I noticed the locket around her neck. That was my locket. I was happy she was wearing it. I hope she doesn't know I sent it. I doubt she does. I wonder if she likes the kitten? What would she name it?

"Draco. DRACO! Are you even listing to me!?" yelled Pansy.

"Yeah-er-of course. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about the new shoes I got the other day."

"Oh-right."

Pansy just started to ramble on about her shoes, which was very annoying. After 20 minutes of her talking about the 5 pairs of shoes she got for Christmas, I was thankful that the train stopped and we were at Hogwarts. I took my luggage, and Pansy luggage of the rack above us. Sara and Seamus did the same. Pansy and I walked out of the train holding each others hand with Sara an Seamus following us.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry this chapter is so short. I will try and update tomorrow! I decided I am going to make Pansy a real girly girl, if that's okay. Please review, favorite and follow! I want 20 followers! ;) **


	24. Chapter 24: Ditched

**Thanks to cc4s for reviewing and following, bpd712 for favoriting, and MFINGA25 for favoriting and following. Yay! Now I have 21 followers! Thanks you guys! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

**Sara's POV: (About a month later)**

I was sitting on my bed in my dorm room, bored out of my mind. Everyone was at Hogsmeade. I asked Seamus if he wanted to go with me (cause I kind of had too in order to be a good girlfriend), but he said he was going to the Irish National Quidditch match with Dean and his parents. It was kind of a relief, since I would rather not go with him. I figured I could just catch up with Hermione and Ginny before they left. But by the time I got back to the common room they were gone. Everyone in Gryffindor was gone. So now I am in my dorm alone. If Draco and I were still together, I would not be here bored right now. We would be doing something together. I got up and pulled my guitar out from under my bed. I opened the case and pulled it out. I played a scale from low E to high E and back down to low E. The drawer appeared at the end of the guitar like always. I needed to write. I haven't in a while and with Draco on my mind I need to.

I begin to write some lyrics, and eventually after a half hour or so they were finished. I then began to put some cords together to make music. After an hour of that it was finished. I wrote…

* * *

**Youtube time! This time you have to search _Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 Faster._ The first video that comes up is the one you should watch. I like the faster version better than the original. But it has all the same lyrics as the original. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Never Had a Dream Come True: by Sara Potter

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_  
_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it could be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_  
_I've lost all sense of time_  
_and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it should be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_  
_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_  
_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_Because love is a strange and funny thing_  
_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_  
_No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_  
_A part of me will always be with you_

I always seemed to feel better after I wrote. Only if Draco knew I still have feelings for him.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I was waiting outside the Three Broomsticks for Pansy. She was supposed to be here a half hour ago. Just then an owl landed in front of me with a letter in its talons. I took it, it had my name on it. I opened it.

_Draco,_

_Sorry I can't make our date. Mum got real sick and Dad wanted me to come home to be with her._

_Pansy_

Great. Now I have nothing to do this afternoon. I'll just go back to the common room and write a letter back to her. I don't really mind that she can't come. I can actually have a day without anyone talking about clothing.

* * *

**I know this was quite short. The next chapter will get dramatic. Be prepared! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	25. Chapter 25: Cheated On But Reunited

**Chapter 25 people! This should be like the best chapter ever! Thanks to cc4s for reviewing. I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite cause I put a lot of hard work into this chapter!**

* * *

**Sara's POV: (Valentines Day)**

I ran down the Astronomy Corridor looking for Seamus. He has avoided me all week and I don't know why. I am approaching the Astronomy stairway.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I am at the foot of the Astronomy stairway looking for Pansy. She has avoided me all week and I don't know why. Just then, Sara ran up to me, gasping for breath. "Have you-seen-Seamus-anywhere?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"No. Have you seen Pansy anywhere?"

"No."

"Weird."

We started to walk up the staircase. "This is the only place I haven't looked," she said.

"Me too." We reached the top of the staircase to see Seamus and Pansy snogging right in front of our faces. Sara's eyes instantly went cold. She gave a slight cough and stopped kissing.

"Sara," said Seamus touching her shoulder.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she shoved his hand off her.

"Please! I can explain," he said running his finger through her silky red hair. She backed away and said, "There's nothing to explain! It was quite obvious what you were doing."

He took hold of her shoulder again,"No. I love you."

Surprisingly she slapped him right in the face. I never knew she was that strong of a person to do something like that. "That's a bloody lie!"

"No it isn't!" he yelled.

"Yes it is! You never loved me, I never loved you! I am in love with someone totally different!" She walked up to him and got all into his face, "Goodbye Seamus." She turned around and walked down the staircase with one tear coming down her face. I wanted to run after her, but I knew I had to deal with Pansy.

"Draco-I..."

"There's no need to explain," I said. "If you like him, have him. Cause newsflash, I never liked you either, never mind loved you. I actually find you extremely annoying. But my point is, I love someone else."

"So were broken up?"

"Obviously!" I yelled. I walked down the stairs and began searching for Sara.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I walked up to the tapestry that leads to the Room of Requirement. I haven't been in there in 5 whole months because it reminded me to much of Draco, but I really need privacy right now. I began to "Please let me into the same room Draco and I used to go into. I need to be in private. Please."

The door appeared. I plopped down on the bed, my head landed face first in a pillow, and began to cry my eyes out. I wasn't crying because I was upset, I was actually relieved Seamus was out of my life. I was crying because I was stupid enough not to see it coming. I heard the door open. I thought no one was aloud in this room? Oh wait, I forgot Draco's allowed in here.

"Just leave, I want to be alone." I heard footsteps make there way towards the bed. I felt the up down sensation of the springs in the mattress behind me. Someone sat down on the bed. I got up and turned to see Draco sitting there. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "You?"

"Yeah."

There was a couple minutes of awkward silence. I looked down at my locket. "If only you were here."

"What?" asked Draco.

"Oh, someone sent me this locket for Christmas. I don't know who. Hermione calls him my secret admirer. I just wish he could be here right now. To comfort me."

"What if he is?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "I sent it."

"You sent it! And you sent Lilly too!"

"Who?"

"The kitten. I named it after Mum."

He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Look Sara," he said, "I don't know what came over me that night. I don't know why we broke up. I wanted to apologize, but before I knew it you had Seamus. I thought you moved on."

"It wasn't your fault we broke up. It was mine. I don't know why I started yelling at you. It's not your fault you had to become a Death Eater. I wanted to apologize too, but then Seamus happened and you had Pansy."

"My point is, I love you."

My heart began to beat a million miles an hour. My prayers have been answered. I think I will have my Draco back.

"Now the question is, do you love me?"

"I think so."

He leaned in and we kissed. I realized how much I missed that. We stopped after a couple seconds.

"Can we promise each other something?" I asked.

"What?"

"That we tell everything to each other from now on."

He nodded and we kissed again. "Wait," I said.

"What about your father and my brother?" I asked.

"Tell you what. We date in secret. We tell absolutely no one about us."

I nodded.

"We could act like we hate each other in public, and come in here every once in a while and be together."

How romantic would that be! Dating in secret!

"I'll do whatever to be with you."

He smiled and we kissed again. I was so happy to have Draco back in my arms.

* * *

**AWWW! I know this was so cute! I am crying now and I wrote this chapter! I hope you guys review, favorite and follow since this is probably what you have been waiting for. If you can at least review cause my computer has been funky all day (thanks hurricane sandy!) and I want to make sure the chapter posted. But there is still more drama ahead, so stay tuned for more!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: My Secret Discovered

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I updated. Been busy with school, but since it is a long weekend I figured I would write! Thanks to cc4s for reviewing on the last chapter (as always!) You should look at her stories. They are awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

We made a plan after that. At precisely 10:00 every Saturday night, we would both sneak out of our dorms, and meet in the Room of Requirement. Then wake up early in the morning and sneak back before anyone woke up. When we were in public, he acted like hated me, I acted like I hated him. This plan was quite risky, since if anyone caught us our relationship would be in grave danger, but I would do anything to be with him. Actually, the plan worked quite well. Know one had the slightest idea we were in love. When we were in the room together we talked about everything. School stuff, our feelings about each other, and eventually learned practically everything about each other. Well, the only thing I kept from him was about me song writing. I don't know why I didn't have the courage to tell him. I guess I was embarrassed. I was in my fifth year when he finally found out.

It was June 19th, the day after The Battle in the Department of Mysteries, and he last day before school . Everyone in my dorm went to bed at about 9:00, so I got Harry's invisibility cloak, and snuck down to the Room of Requirement with my guitar. I was grieving over Sirius' death, so I hoped I could sing the song I wrote for Mum and it would make me feel better. I guess now it would be dedicated to him too. I walked to the tapestry and began to pace the floor in front of it like always. "I need the room Draco and I go in. I need to sing the song I wrote for Mum. Please let me in!"

The door appeared in front of me. I walked into the familiar space and set my guitar case down in the bed. I opened it and I played the scale from low E to high E so I could get my song book. As soon as I finished I took my songbook out of the drawer, flipped to the page of Can Your Hear Me When I talk to You, and began to sing.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I was walking to the tapestry that lead to The Room of Requirement. I wanted to go a couple of minutes early today. I knew yesterday was a pretty upsetting day for Sara. With her godfather gone, she has no family left except for her brother. So I got her something. She mentioned once about how her godfather's animagus was a dog, so I got her a charm for her bracelet. It's a bronze colored paw print. I finally reached the tapestry. I began to pace the floor in front of It. "I need to get into the room Sara and I always go in. I need to give her the charm for her bracelet. So Sirius is always with her."

The door appeared and I walked in to hear a girl's voice sing,

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Do the words I say ever make it through?_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

I almost couldn't believe it, but the angelic voice was coming the girl with long red hair sitting on the bed in front of me. "Sara?" She never told me she could sing. I listened to the rest of her beautifully written song. I assumed that it was about Sirius judging by the lyrics. I began to walk over to her slowly. She must of heard me because she instantly turned around with her face bright red.

"Why are you in here? I thought we agreed we were meeting here at 10?" she asked putting the guitar down.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed, "I wanted to give you this." I said as I took the charm out of my pocket and held it out for her to see.

Tears began to fill her eyes, "It's beautiful." She took it from my hand and snapped the charm on her bracelet. "Perfect."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Better than I thought I would be," she said tearfully.

I took her hand, "Your song was beautiful."

"Really? I didn't really think..."

"You sing amazing."

"I originally wrote the song for Mum, but I guess it's dedicated to Sirius now too."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know." She looked at me, "She used to do it too. She used to write songs all the time. She never told anyone about it except for my Dad. So I never told anyone. Just always kept it private,"

I noticed the leather-bound book beside her. I took it and flipped through a couple of pages and skimmed a couple of the songs she wrote. I read the first one called _Have You Ever,_ then another called _Never Had a Dream Come True. _I read through a couple more and realized they were about me. She had written at least 10 different songs all about me.

"These are all about me?"

"I wrote them after we broke up. I was hoping if I wrote about you that I would get over you. But it never worked." She paused. "I wrote a new one. It's not about you, but more like written to you." I smiled at her. "Want to hear it?" I nodded. She picked up her guitar and began to play.

* * *

**Youtube! This time you must look up _I Promise You by Selena Gomez. The second video is the one you should watch. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

I Promise You: by Sara Potter

_I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together_

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you and I can't fight.  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

We're gonna make it  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you

"Well, did you like it?"

I had no words to describe what she just sang. It was so beautiful. Did she really feel that way about me? I leaned and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "I take that as a yes," she said giggling.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kind of cheesy. Should update sometime this weekend. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Last Time For Awhile

**Thanks to xXNicoleNintendoXx for following! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

When 6th year came everything seemed to change. The world around us just seemed to get darker. I knew that Voldemort was gaining more and more power everyday, that's what Dumbledore told us in our private lessons. Little did I know Voldemort gave Draco a task. A task bigger then he or I could have imagined. I remember the day he finally told me. It was June 30. He wrote to me telling him to meet him at the Room of Requirement at 5:00 sharp. I was on my way there, under Harry's invisibility cloak. When I approached the tapestry I took it off. As I was just about to begin pacing, my mouth was covered by a hand and I was pulled into a broom closet. As soon as the door was closed the mysterious person uncovered my mouth. "Lumos," a voice said. Light shined throughout the closet and I could see Draco's face come into view. "What the hell were you doing!? I thought I was being kidnapped!"

"Sorry."

I looked into his eyes. Something was troubling him. I don't know how I knew, I just felt it when I looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh-nothings the matter," he said his hands beginning to tremble by his sides.

"Something is defiantly wrong," I said, "Spill it."

"We're not going into our usual room tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me," he said. I poked his head out of the doorway to make sure the coast was clear. Then he took my hand and lead me back to the tapestry. He paced in front of it three times, then the door appeared. He took my hand again and lead me into the room. We walked into a room piled with what looked to be like junk. There were piles of broken and damaged furniture, books, swords, but one thing caught my eye. There was a large black and gold cabinet sitting right in front of us. Draco walked over to it. "It's a vanishing cabinet," he said.

"A what?"

"A vanishing cabinet."

I vaguely remember learning about these in a Defence Aginst the Dark Arts before. Each cabinet has a twin, and both of them form a passage between them. You can almost transfer anything between them. Objects, animals, maybe even people.

"Where's its twin?"

"Borgin and Burkes."

"Why exactly are you showing me this?"

He began pacing the floor in front of me. "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell your brother."

"Sure, I promise."

He sat down on a ripped leather couch. I sat next to him. He put his face in his hands. "I have to murder him."

"Murder who?"

He took his face out of his hands and looked at me. Surprisingly he was crying there were tears streaming down his face. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. "Dumbledore."

"What?!" Voldemort has given the task of murdering Dumbledore to Draco?! He's going to kill him?! The only reason I am at Hogwarts is because of Dumbledore! He made my whole life possible.

He stood up and began to pace the floor again. "I don't want to murder him! I don't want to be the one who ends his life! I had to put the imperius curse on Madem Rosmerta to give Katie Bell the cursed necklace to give to him, but that didn't work. So then I imperiused her and told her to give Professor Slughorn a bottle of poisoned mead to give to him, but that didn't work either," he said weeping. He sat back next to me. "So the only way for me to murder him is to do it myself."

"I can't belive he would give you such a big task like that."

"That's not even the worst part."

"What could be worse?"

"If I don't kill Dumbledore, then Voldemort will kill me."

Just then banging came from the cabinet.

"That's them."

"Who?"

"My Aunt Bellatrix and some other death eaters. There here to help me complete the task." The banging got louder. He covered me with the invisibility cloak. "Stay here." He walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Out walked 7 Death Eaters. I only recognized a few of them. Bellatrix , and Fenir Greyback I recognized from that day at the manor back in 4th year. I had no idea who the others were. "Well Draco, it's time," said Bellatrix. He gave her a worried look. She put her arm around his shoulder and began to walk together towards the door. The other Death Eaters followed. "Don't worry about murdering him. It's all very easy. You just point your wand at him, say _Avada Kedavra_ and Dumby Wumby is all gone." I wanted to get out from under the cloak and scream at her, but I knew for Draco and my safety it was to risky. "One moment," said Bellatrix. She walked over to the couch right where I was. She looked right into my eyes. I knew at that moment she sensed someone was there. She took hold of the cloak and pulled it off to uncover me. "Thought you could spy Potter?" She turned to Draco, "Did you know she was in here?" Draco shook his head.

"I stood up, "You can't kill Dumbledore. I-I forbid you." That was probably the stupidest comeback I ever thought of.

"Well I will make sure you don't stop us," she said coldly. She pointed her wand at me, "_Petrificus Totalus_." My arms and legs instantly snapped together and I fell face first on the floor. My nose began to bleed. I rolled over"Let me go!"

Bellatrix turned to one of the Death Eaters. "Give me the Sleeping Draught." The Death Eater handed her a small phial with a bit of liquid in it. She took off the cap and shoved the end of the phial in my mouth. I immediately began to feel sleepy. I kept forcing my eyes to stay open but eventually I gave up. "Night, night," Bellatrix said cooly. Then my eyes closed and that was the last I saw of them.

It must have been a couple of hours later when I heard footsteps come in the room. I was not yet fully conscious, but my hearing began to work. The footsteps became louder and louder. Untill they came very close to me. I heard a door open. Then I heard voices. "What should we do about her?" that voice was Draco's.

"I would just leave her there. Someone will come eventually and get her," that was the voice of Bellatrix. "Come on Draco, we must get back to headquarters."

"Wait let me just get something from my dorm room."

"Well hurry up!"

Then I heard a door close. Someone began to shake my shoulder. "Sara," the voice said,"Sara wake up." My eyes slowly opened and I saw Draco's face, "Draco?" I asked. He did the counter curse, helped me sit up and hugged me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Is Dumbledore..."

He nodded. Tears filled my eyes. "You did it?"

"No, Snape did it."

"Snape did.."

"I would tell you more, but I have to go," he said.

"You mean leave school?"

"Yeah. I have to report back to headquarters."

"When will we see each other again?"

"That's a good question. You can always talk to me through your locket."

He was right about that. He set this charm on my locket that allows me to see his face and talk to him whenever. He put the same charm on his ring I got him for his birthday last year. It's almost like a muggle video conference call.

"That's true."

He pulled me in close to him and we kissed. "Bye," he said.

"Bye."

That was the last I saw of him. After he left I went to find Harry. He told me everything. About the horcruxes Voldemort made, the mission he went on that day and everything Dumbledore told him that I didn't know. I wondered why I wasn't invited to go on this 'mission'. Harry told me Dumbledore knew I had to accompany Draco before the battle. Then it hit me. Harry knows Draco and I are dating.

"You knew Draco and I were..."

"Every Saturday night sneaking out at 10:00. It's not to hard to figure out..."

"You were spying on us?"

Harry took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and pointed to it. But it was not any piece of parchment, it was the Marauders Map.

"How long did you know?"

"A couple of weeks after you broke up with Seamus in 4th year. If you went through that much trouble to hide your relationship with him from me, you must love him a lot."

I smiled and nodded. I did love Draco. More than I have ever loved anything before.

"So your okay with it?"

"He wasn't the one who murdered Dumbledore. He was to good of a person to do it. He can't be that bad of a guy."

So that was that. Harry was finally okay with me dating Draco. All theres left to do is convince his father, which will be much more difficult. Harry and I talked more after that. One thing was clear. We had to go destroy all the Horcruxes Voldemort created. So we did the following year. I left my guitar and Lilly with Ginny to keep safe. I brought my songbook with me so I could write if I had spare time. Draco and I would talk every once and awhile, but not for long. I figured he would give me inside information, but none came. With Death Eaters at every corner in the manor, he could only get a few minutes alone. The next time I saw him was when we got captured by some snatchers and were taken to the manor. Luckly, they did not recognize Harry and I cause Hermione use that stinging hex on our faces. But the Battle of Hogwarts, yes the battle, that was the day everything changed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry some areas are written poorly. Please rate review and follow anyway! I luv all of you! ~daniellover1**


	28. Chapter 28: The Room of Hidden Things

**Thanks to xXallegedangelXx and cc4s for reviewing on the last chapter. I did make one change. At the end of the chapter 26 I mentioned that Sara gave Ginny her guitar and Lilly to keep them safe, and that she brought her songbook with her on the hunt. Just wanted to mention that in case you read that chapter before I made the change. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some stuff in this chapter is copied from book 7. So the credit of some of the chapter goes to J.K. Rowling. And I am also sorry if I get curtain events mixed up throughout the next couple was really hard to write.  
**

* * *

**Sara's POV: (During the Battle of Hogwarts)**

I'll start more in the middle of the battle, that's when I actually get to see Draco. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all in the room of hidden things looking for the diadem. It was the second to last horcrux we had to destroy. We couldn't seem to find it anywhere. "Let's split up," said Harry, "Sara and I will go this way and you two go that way."

They agreed and walked up the adjacent aisles. I could hear their footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats... Harry began muttering to himself, "Somewhere near here. It has to be somewhere." We walked deeper into the aisle. When we saw an old cupboard in front of us. On top of it there was a stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient, discolored tiara. I stretched out my hand to grab it even though it was about ten feet away and continued to walk towards it. "Hold it," said I voice from behind us. We stopped and turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle with their wands pointed at us. Through the small space between them I could see Draco's face. As much as I wanted to run up to him and kiss him, I couldn't. He had to act like he hates Harry and I since he is with Crabbe and Goyle. I told him one of the times we talked in the locket that Harry knew and that he was okay with us being together. He was happy about that. "That's my wand your holding Potter."

"Not anymore," said Harry tightening his grip on the wand.

"Winners keepers Malfoy," I said, "Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother." Harry and I chuckled a bit. I can't imagine him having to use his mothers wand.

"How come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe, "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. We decided to bring you two to 'im."

"Good plan," Harry said mocking him. Harry was backing up slowly toward where the Horcrux was located. I did the same.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"I practically lived in this room all last year. I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," said Goyle, "We can do diss-lusion charms now! Then you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

"Harry! Sara!" Ron's voice echoed from the other side of the wall to our right, "Are you talking to someone?"

Crabbe pointed his wand at the 50 foot mountain of junk, and shouted, "_Descendo!"_

The wall began to swerve back and forth and began to crumble in the aisle were Ron was. "Ron!" Harry and I yelled.

_"Finite!" _Crabbe said as he pointed his wand to the pile and it steadied.

"No!" shouted Draco as he pulled down Crabbe's arm. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's the matter?" said Crabbe tugging himself free. "It's the twins the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"They came here to get it," said Draco. "So that must mean..."

"Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Draco. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco._ You an' your Dad are finished."

"You guys!" Ron shouted again from the other aisle. "What's going on?"

Crabbe pointed his wand at me, _"__Crucio!" _I dived for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed me but hit the stone bust the tiara was on. The tiara flew into the air, and dropped out of sight into one of the piles of the other objects.

"STOP!" Draco shouted at Crabbe. "The Dark Lord wants them alive-"

"So? I'm not killing them am I?" yelled Crabbe, "But if I can I will, the Dark Lord wants them dead anyways so what's the diff-"

A jet of red light shot passed Harry and I by inches. Hermione had run around the corner behind us and sent a stunning spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Draco pulled him out of the way.

"It's that mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!" _

Hermione dived aside. I was furious that Crabbe tried to kill Hermione. I shot a stunning spell at Crabbe, who quickly moved out of the way, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand. It rolled under beneath a pile of broken furniture and boxes.

"Don't kill them! DON'T KILL THEM!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle who were pointing their wands at us.

_"Expelliarmus!" _yelled Harry. Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into a pile of objects beside him. He lept foolishly on the spot, trying to get it; Draco jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind curse at Crabbe, which missed him by inches.

Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, _"Avada Kedavra!" _again. Ron lept out of sight to avoid the curse. Wand-less Draco hid behind a 3 legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at Hermione and I, pointing to the pile of junk that the tiara fell into. "You two look for it while I help R-"

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Hermione.

There was a roaring noise from behind us. We turned around to see both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle towards us.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.

Flames of abnormal size began to eat up the sides of the junk piles, which were crumbling into soot when they touched.

_"Aguamenti!" _Harry and I said in unison. The jet of water that soared out from our wands evaporated in the air.

"RUN!"

Draco grabbed the stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe was faster than all of them, he was now looking quite terrified. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I pelted along in his wake, and the fire followed us. Crabbe had used a curse I was not familiar with. As we turned a corner, the flames chased us as if they were alive and wanted to kill us. Now the fire was changing into a pack of fiery beasts. Flaming snakes, and dragons rose and fell and rose again and they consumed anything that was in their way. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were out of my sight. We all stopped dead. The fiery monsters were circling us, coming closer and closer every second.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the roar of the fire.

"Here!" Harry got three broomsticks from a pile of junk. He threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him. Then Harry threw one to me. "I don't know how to fly a broom!" I screamed over the roar of the fire.

"Just get onto it and shout 'up'," yelled Harry. Harry and Ron sped off on their brooms into the air. However I was still on the ground. I swung my leg over the broom and yelled, "Up!" Sure enough the broom began to slowly float up into the air. I got a tight grip in the broom, then started to cautiously fly upwards. After I realized it wasn't to hard, I sped off to find where the others went.

The smoke and heat from the fire was overwhelming. I just missed the beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at me. Below me the fire was consuming everything. I saw not traces of Draco Crabbe or Goyle anywhere. I swooped low over the flaming monsters trying to find them. What is I am going to die in this fire? What if we all die in this fire? What a terrible way for us to die. I finally caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Where's Sara?" yelled Ron.

"Right here!" I yelled as I flew over to them.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Ron. It was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke. I heard a human scream coming from bellow. It sounded like Crabbe. I looked at Harry. "We're going down there to save him."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron.

"We're going to save Draco, Crabbe and Goyle," I said. "Harry you grab Goyle, Ron and Hermione you get Crabbe, and I'll get Malfoy. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. We all dived back down into the flames. There I saw Draco with his arms around unconscious Goyle on top of a fragile tower of desks. "IF WE DIE FOR THEM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SARA!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a flaming snake came up to us, Harry pulled Goyle on his broom and flew off. There seemed to be no sign of Crabbe anywhere. Draco raised up an arm and clambered up onto my broom. We zoomed off out of the flames. He put his arms around my waist. The smokey air made it almost impossible to breath. "The door, get door!" Draco yelled in my ear. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Goyle had vanished. Draco began to hold me so tightly it hurt. I saw a rectangular patch on the wall and flew at it. Seconds later clean air-filled my lungs and I collided with the wall in the corridor beyond. Draco and I fell off our broom face first gasping and coughing. Harry rolled over and sat up beside Goyle who was still unconscious. Ron and Hermione sat panting, when I noticed there was no sign of Crabbe.

"C-Crabbe," choked Draco as soon as he could speak, "C-Crabbe..."

"He's Dead," said Ron.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, apart from painting and coughing. Until I finally said, "Harry whats that on your arm?"

"What? Oh yeah-" He pulled the diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was blackened with soot. I could make out tiny words etched on it: _Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure. _A blood like substance, dark almost black, seemed to be leaking from it. Suddenly the diadem began to vibrate and eventually shattered in his hands.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken pieces.

"What?" I said.

"Fiendfyre - cursed the fire - it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous - how did Crabbe know how to -?"

"Must have learned it from Carrows," said Harry.

"Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," said Ron, whose hair was singed, and his face blackened.

"If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he died," said Hermione.

Then I realized something. All we have to do now, is kill Voldemort's snake and then we can destroy him. Everything will become better. Th ministry would be restablished, Hogwarts could get rebuilt, and maybe I had a chance to convince Draco's father to let us be together.

"Guys now all we have to do is get the snake-" I was cut off as yells and shouts and noises of dueling filled the corridor. Draco quickly stood up and fled down the corridor. I stood up and ran after him. "Sara!" called Harry.

I didn't care that he was calling me. I knew I would most likely end up dying at the end of this battle. This might be my only chance to say goodbye to him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!** **Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! ~daniellover1**


	29. Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye

**Thanks to Spellshadow8, cc4s, xXNicoleNintendoXx, and xXallegedangelXx for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Again some of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I ran down the corridor with my wand by my side, defending myself from spells coming from Death Eaters along the way. I was looking for any sign of Draco's light blonde hair. No sign of it so far. I ran down to the top marble staircase that leads to the Entrance Hall. I finally saw sight of Draco. He was on the upper landing pleading to another masked Death Eater. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"

Just then a flash of green light came out of know where and stunned the Death Eater. Draco looked around, then seemed to be punched in the face by-nothing? "That's the second time tonight we've saved your life you two-faced bastard!" someone yelled. It sounded like Ron. He must be under the cloak with Harry and Hermione. Draco fell backwards on the Death Eaters body, his mouth bleeding, and looked dazed. I ran to him and took his hand. He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand him. I looked around for a place to hide him. I spotted a broom closet. I helped him stand up. He couldn't walk on his own, so he leaned on me as we quickly made our way to the closet. When we entered I set him on the floor and leaned him up against the wall. I put a locking spell on the door so no one could get in. Then I began to use several different healing spells to fix his jaw. After a couple of minutes his jaw was healed. He then seemed to come out of his daze. "Sara?"

"It's okay, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Ron sort of punched you in the mouth when you were talking to that Death Eater."

He nodded. "You should be out there fighting, not in here healing me."

"No I should be in here."

"Why?"

"Because this could be the last time we ever..."

"Don't say that."

"Draco, you know..."

"I told you don't say that! After this battles over everything will be fine."

"Nothings going to be fine!"

"Yes it will! I promise..."

He was interrupted by a voice that began to echo the room and made my scar hurt like crazy. _"You have fought," _the cold voice said, _"valiantly. Lord Voldemort know how to value true bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is_ _a loss and waste. Lord Voldemort us merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."_

The next thing he said gave me the chills. _"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry and Sara Potter, directly to you. You have the permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. __If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourselves up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." _

Draco took my hand, "Everything will be all right."

"No it won't! Innocent people are out there! Dying for Harry and I! I don't want everyone dying for me!"

"Your not going to give yourself up..."

"What if it was you? What if it you that died for me?"

"I would be proud that I died for you. I would do anything for you and you know that," he said twirling his finger around one of my long red curls.

That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. He would die just to keep me alive. But I would never let him do it. I would never live it down.

"I would never allow you to die for me."

"Well I am not going to let you die either."

"Draco," I whispered, "I love you." He kissed me I kissed back. This was different from any ordinary kiss. It felt special. I knew this would be the last one we would ever have with each other. I wanted to remember it perfectly.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy's POV:**

I stood by the door of the broom closet listing to the conversation my son was having with Ms. Potter. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I had no wand with me. Some Ravenclaw disarmed me earlier. I couldn't believe he was dating a half-blood! What a disgrace he was. But yet he obviously loved her. He would never tell just any girl he would die for her in a heart beat. This was no school girl crush.

"I wish I could freeze this moment forever," she said.

"Me too," said Draco.

"I should go," she said, "I love you." I could hear her crying.

"Love you too." Her footsteps made there way to the door.

"Stay strong out there," said Draco.

"I will," she said. I heard the sound of her wand unlock the door. I hid behind one of the stone pillars in the corridor.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I walked out of the broom closet into an empty corridor. I needed to meet Harry in the Forbidden Forest. I knew it was time for me to die.

* * *

**I know this was a pretty depressing chapter. Still, favorite, review and follow!** **Luv you!**


	30. Chapter 30: Time to Go

**Chapter 30! Thanks to cc4s, DaughtersofSalem, and Hermione'sHairLookAlike for reviewing! And DaughtersofSalem who also followed! Yay! Look at the new cover pic! It's not a new photo, I just changed the background color and font. I hope you guys like the chapter. Again some credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I ran down the corridor to find Harry. We needed to go to the forest. We needed to end this. I would have said goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, but I wouldn't be able to handle it. Saying goodbye to Draco already made me depressed enough. I couldn't believe I would never see him again. I ran past Dumbledore's office and saw Harry, just standing there in the doorway. Staring at the floor.

"Harry?" I questioned.

He looked up at me, "We have to die."

"I know. Lets go to the forest and get it done with."

"No, it's necessary for us to die."

"I know. If he kills us the battle en..."

"NO! Listen! Without us dying he can't be killed!"

"What do you mean."

"That night Voldemort tried to kill us, Mum cast her life between us as a shield. The killing curse bounced off Voldemort, and a part of his soul went into each of us. Part of him lives in us!"

I was shocked at what I had heard.

"Not to mention Snape was in love with Mum," he said under his breath.

"Snape was...!"

"Never mind, lets just get to the forest."

We began to walk out of the school under the cloak. But first we stopped by the Great Hall. I knew we had to tell someone about Voldemort's snake Nagini. Someone has to kill it after we die so Voldemort can be defeated. We saw Neville at the door. He would be perfect. We got up closer to him and took off the cloak. "Gosh, you nearly gave me heart failure. Where are you going alone."

"It's all part of the plan," said Harry.

"Listen Neville..." I said.

"No-your no handing yourselves over?"

"No- 'course not... this is something else. You know Voldemort's snake? He calls it Nagini..." I asked.

"I've heard, yeah... What about it?"

Harry lied and said, "It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-"

"Busy! And you get the chance.."

"Kill the snake?"

"Yeah," Harry and I said in unison.

"All right. You guys okay?"

"Yeah fine," we said in unison again.

We got back under the cloak and walked on. There was another figure in front of us. It looked like Ginny kneeling beside a little girl. She was whispering for her mother.

"But I want to go _home,_" whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know," said Ginny, "It's going to be alright."

I looked at Harry. It almost looked like his eyes were watering. One thought came to mind. He likes her. I can tell just by the way he looks at her. The same way he has since 6th year. Ginny has never said a thing to me about liking him. But who could blame her? It would be kind of weird for my best friend to date my brother. She was holding the girl's hand now. "Come on," said Harry. We began to walk through the grounds.

This would be our last time. We walked past Hagrids Hut, also for the last time. Then we entered the Forest. My heart began to beat fast. I was scared. What would it be like? Dying. I had to stop thinking about that, I need to think about the plan Harry told me. He told me on the way out of the school that we just walk in there, without raising a wand at him, then he just kills us. It would be clean, and the job that should have been done in Godrick's Hollow would be finished. We walked into a clearing. Harry took snitch out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, then held it up near his lips and whispered something. I couldn't understand it. The snitch broke open and he pulled something out of it. "_Lumos,_" he said. A flash of light flew out of his wand. I could see what it was now. It was a diamond-shaped black stone. He turned it a few times in his hand as he closed his eyes. He opened them and took the cloak off of us. We stood up and he stared in awe at the empty clearing. He looked at me for a second. "Do you see them?"

"See what?" I questioned.

He took my hand. I felt the coldness of the stone on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Dad, Mum, Sirius, and Remus all standing there. I knew then it was The Resurrection Stone. The weren't ghost or flesh I knew that. Dad was about the same height as Harry, and his hair was messing and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided. Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger than I have ever seen him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. Lupin **(and yes Sara did meet Lupin because he was in the Order. just clarifying)**was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. Mum's smile was the widest of all. She pushed her hair back as she walked near us, and her blue eyes looked at me as though she could never stop.

"You have been so brave."

I couldn't say a word. Her eyes were on me. I could look at her forever.

"You are nearly there," said Dad. "Very close. We are so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry. It seemed childish, but wanted to know too.

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"He'll want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.

"I didn't want you to die," I said. I looked at Lupin, "Especially you Lupin - right after you had your son, I'm sorry-"

"I am sorry too," said Lupin, "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand."

I looked at Mum, "Did you ever hear me? My songs?"

She nodded. "Every one."

"You'll stay with us?" asked Harry.

"Until the very end," said Dad.

"They won't be able to see you?" I asked.

"We are a part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."

I looked at Mum. "Stay close to me."

Harry and I put the cloak on, walked off-hand in hand traveling deeper and deeper into the forest. Neither of us knew where Voldemort was. Suddenly I heard a thud and whisper. Someone was near by. We stooped and looked around.

"Someone there," said a voice. "They got and Invisibility Cloak. Could it be-"

Then two people emerged from behind a tree. Two Death Eaters. One tall another short.

"Definitely heard something," said the tall one. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said the short one.

The tall one looked down at his watch. "Times nearly up. They've had their hour. Their not coming.'

"And I was sure they would come!"

"Better go back, find out what the plan is."

They turned and walked deeper into the forest. We followed. After a couple of minutes I saw a light ahead. We walked into a clearing. A fire burned in the middle of it. Death Eater surrounded it. I looked at Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were shrunken and full of apprehension. Draco sat next to his father looking depressed as ever. He looked like he would start bawling any minute. Every eye fixed o Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, his white hands folded over the elder wand in front of him. Nagini floated next to him. The two death eaters joined the joined the circle. Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of them my lord," said the short one.

"My Lord-" Bellatrix has spoken. She sat closest to Voldemort, looking disheveled. He raised his hand to silence her. She did not speak.

"I thought they would come," he said. "I expected them to come."

Harry and I pulled off the cloak and he stuffed it into his coat.

"I was, it seems... mistaken."

"You weren't," Harry and I said in unison loudly. Harry and I let go of our hands and the Resurrection Stone fell to the ground. That moment Mum, Dad, Sirius and Lupin vanished. Everyone rose. Some people gasped, cried, and laughed. Then I voice yelled, "NO!"

Harry and I turned. Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree. "NO! NO! WHAT'RE YEH-?"

"QUIET!" shouted a death eater. Bellatrix leapt to her feet and looked eagerly from Voldemort to Harry and I.

"Harry and Sara," Voldemort whispered. "The Twins Who Lived." No one moved. My heart began to beat fast. I had to think of something to take my mind off this. I looked at Draco. I took hold of my locket. One tear went down my face. I hope no one saw. He must have because he managed to pull off a smile for a second. He pointed to his chest. I knew what he was saying. He was saying I would always be with him. I smiled quick too, but saw a flash of green light. I looked beside me to see Harry lying there, dead. I had no time to react, because before I knew it there was another flash, and everything was gone.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter! I know they died, but there is still more of the story! So stay tuned for more! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


	31. Chapter 31: King's Cross

**Chapter 31 is here! Thanks to cc4s and RoseQuartz1 for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter! Again some of the credit for this chapter goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

I lied facedown, listing to the silence. I was alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. I was there by myself. I sat up. I sat in a bright mist. My surroundings were not hidden by the cloudy vapor, but the vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor I sat on seemed to be white, neither warm or cold, but just sat there flat. I looked down at my self. Not a scratch to be seen, and I was still in my denim jacket and jeans. My locket still around my neck. Then I heard something. Small soft thumping's from somewhere in the room. I stood up and started looking around. Was I in some great Room of Requirement? The more I looked around the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered above me in the sunlight. All was quiet still, except for the loud thumping noises coming from somewhere close by.

I turned slowly to the spot, a and a wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger than the Great Hall, with a clear domed glass ceiling. The room was empty. Except, for... I spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small naked child, curled on the ground, its skin rough, and it layed shuddering under a seat where it had been left. I was afraid of it. Small and wounded as it was, but I did not want to approach it. But I walked slowly closer.

"You cannot help,"

I spun around to see my mother, looking the same way she did in the Resurrection Stone walking towards me. "Sara," she said spreading her arms wide. I ran and hugged her tightly. For the first time I could actually hug my mother. Feel the warmth if her hands on my skin. She pulled away from me and rested her hands on my shoulders. "You brave, brave girl. Let us take a walk."

Stunned I followed her, leading me to two seats I hadn't noticed. We sat down. "What was that thing?"

"A part of Voldemort's soul sent here to die. But you don't have to worry about that."

"And exactly where are we?"

"I was going to ask you that. Where would you say we are?"

"It looks like King's Cross Station, except cleaner, and without all the trains."

"King's Cross," she said beaming and looking around her. "I am sure you realize that you, your brother and Voldemort are connected by more than just fates."

"So it's true, a part of him lives in me?"

"It did until moments ago, when he destroyed it," she said. "You and Harry were the Horcruxes he never meant to make."

"How do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Your father and I have been keeping a close eye on you and your brother," she said smiling.

I nodded.

"I have to go back don't I?"

"Oh that's up to you,"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes. If this is Kings Cross, I think you will be able to board a train"

"Where would it take me?"

"On," she said. Silence fell upon us.

"Voldemort's got the elder wand. But you want me to go back,"

"I think is you return there is a better chance he may be finished for good."

Silence fell again. "A question. When you were younger did you want to take your music up to the next level? Make a career out of it?"

"I think I did for awhile. Until I found your father, and the order."

"Cause I'm thinking about it. Harry, Ron and Hermione want to work in the Ministry. But I don't really want to. I want to do something I love. Something that would make people happy. I'm just not sure if I'm good enough."

"Your good enough. Believe me." She paused, "I must go now sweetheart." She stood up and started to walk away.

"One more thing," she turned to me. "Is this real? Or has this been happening in my head?"

"Of course it's happening in your head sweetie, but that doesn't mean it's not real."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I thought it would be better if Sara saw Lilly in King's Cross instead of Dumbledore. I hope you guys don't mind. And also sorry it is so short. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Happy Thanksgiving too!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Defeat

**This I believe this is one of the last chapters in this fic. :( So sad. This chapter has a mix of parts of the book and parts of the movie. So again some rights go to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Draco's POV:  
**

There she was. My girlfriend lied dead on the ground with her brother by her side. I would never see her again. I will never be able to tough her soft red hair. I would never be able to hear her angelic voice sing to me. I will never be able to hear her say "I love you". I thought everyone would be cheering at Lord Voldemort's "accomplishment", but all I could hear were whispers and murmurs.

"My Lord... my Lord..." said my Aunt Bellatrix. She spoke as if it was to her lover. She was trying to help him get up.

"My Lord let me-"

"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coldly as he got back up on his feet.

"The Twins... are they dead?" she asked. There was complete silence. No one dared approached the bodies, everyone just starred at them.

"You two," said Voldemort pointing to my mother and I. "Examine them. Tell me if the are dead."

I could not go and examine my dead girlfriend's body! But I did anyway. My mother and I walked over to them. She knelt beside Harry, I knelt beside Sara. I put my hand on her heart and I felt it beating. I could swear she was breathing too. I saw Voldemort kill her right in front of me! How could she be alive? Suddenly her eyes opened a millimeter. _"How are you-" _I whispered.

_"Shh, I have a plan don't worry," _she whispered back under her breath. I was relieved that she was alive.

"Do you see what I see Draco?" whispered my mother to me. "Are they alive?"

"No there dead," I said. Whatever Sara's "plan" was, I am pretty sure she wants everyone to think Harry and her are dead.

"They are dead!" my mother called to the watchers.

Now everyone cheered. Everyone took out their wands in the air and shot up red sparks in celebration. I did the same.

"You see?" yelled Voldemort. "The Potter Twins are dead by my hand, and no man or woman alive can threaten me now! Now we must go to the castle and show them what has become of their heroes. Who shall drag the bodies? No-wait-"

He walked over to Hagrid. "You carry him, they will be nice and visible in your arms will they not? Pick up your friends Hagrid." Some Death Eater untied Hagrid, and he picked Harry and Sara in his arms.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I felt Hagrid's enormous hands lift Harry and I into the air. His arms were trembling with the force of his heaving sob; tears splashing down on us. "Move," I heard Voldemort's voice say.

Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the trees, whose branches kept catching on my denim jacket. Eventually after a while I heard Voldemort's voice again, "Stop."

Someone passed by Harry and I, and I knew it was Voldemort because he spoke a moment later, his voice magically magnified so that it swelled through the grounds, and in my eardrums. "The Potter Twins are dead. They were killed as they ran away, trying to save themselves while you lay down your lives for them. We bring you there bodies as proof that your hero's are gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Twins Who Lived are finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who resists me, man, woman, or child will be slaughtered, as will every number of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to me that I did not dare open an eye. "Come," said Voldemort. I heard him move ahead, and Hagrid was forced to follow. Harry and I opened our eyes a fraction. Voldemort was walking in front of us, wearing Nagini around his shoulders. It still needed to be killed in order for Voldemort to be destroyed. "Oh Harry." sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Sara...Harry, Sara..."

Harry and I shut our eyes tight again. I knew that we were approaching the castle. "Stop," said Voldemort. All the footsteps of the Death Eaters stopped. I heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. I could see, even through my closed eyelids, the reddish glow meant that light shinned on Harry and I from the Entrance Hall. I waited. Any moment, the people who I had fought for Harry and I would see us, apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms.

"No!"

_"No!'_

"Harry! Sara!"

Ron's Hermione's, and Ginny's voices screamed along with others. I squinted my eyes for a second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to see us lying there in Hagrid's arms, dead. Voldemort was standing a little in front of me, stroking Nagini's head. I closed my eyes again.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon the crowds screams. "You see?" said Voldemort. I felt him striding backward toward Hagrid. "The Potter Twins are dead! From this day forth you put your faith in me." I heard him walk over to the Death Eaters behind us. "THE POTTER TWINS ARE DEAD!" he yelled. All of them laughed, especially Bellatrix because I could hear her high-pitched laugh over all the others. "Now is the time to declare yourselves. Join us, or die."

I heard the lone footsteps of someone stepping forward. "And who might you be young man?" asked Voldemort.

"Neville Longbottom."

All the Death Eaters laughed.

"Well Neville I am sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I'd like to say something."

"Well Neville I am sure we will all be fascinated at what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry and Sara are gone-"

"Stand down Neville," I heard Seamus' voice say.

"People die everyday. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry and Sara tonight. But there still with us. In here," he said as I opened my eyes for a second to see him pointing to his heart with one hand and had the sorting hat in the other. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will, cause your wrong! Harry and Sara's hearts did beat for us, for all of us!" I opened my eyes to see Neville pull out Godric Griffindor's Sword, point it straight at Voldemort and yell, "And it's not over!" I knew it was time for me to act. Harry and I rolled out of Hagrid's arms and onto the ground. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and put it over us, and we sprang to our feet. I looked over at Voldemort to see that Neville had sliced the head off the snake with the sword and it fell right at Voldemort's feet. He let out a terrifying scream, "HARRY! SARA!-WHERE ARE HARRY AND SARA?" yelled Hagrid.

Chaos began. Death Eater began to duel with anyone who stood in their way. Harry and I ran into the entrance hall looking for Voldemort. We saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right. We ran into the Hall. There were more people in there than in the entrance hall. Voldemort was in the center of the battle, striking all within reach. The Hall became more and more crowded. I saw Ron and Hermione bringing down Fenrir Greyback, and Arthur and Percy bring down the short Death Eater from the forest. Voldemort was now dueling Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred on his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him-

Bellatrix was fighting too, 50 yards away from Voldemort, and like Voldemort was dueling 3 people at once. Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them. Harry's eye's bulged out of his head when she shot a killing curse at Ginny, which she missed by inches. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley walked in front of the girls and began to duel. Jets of light flew from both wands, both of them fighting to kill. "No!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as a few students ran to help her. "Get back! She's mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his 3 opponents, Bellatrix with Mrs. Weasley, and Harry and I were stuck between them. I wanted to attack, but I wanted to protect, I wanted to make sure I would not hit the innocent. "What will happen to your children when I kill you?" taunted Bellatrix, "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You will never touch our children again!" scream Mrs. Weasley. And with that she flew a killing cruse right at her heart. Bellatrix's smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge out, then she dissapeared. Voldemort screamed in fury at the fall of his last best follower. He pointed his wand straight at Mrs. Weasley.

_"Protego!" _Harry and I yelled, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source. Just then Harry took the cloak off us. People began to yell and cheer in shock, "Harry?! Sara?! Their alive?!" The crowd was afraid, and silence fell on them. Our eyes met Voldemort's and we both began at that moment to circle each other. "I don't want anyone else to help," said Harry.

"It has to be us," I said.

"They don't mean that, that isn't how they work. Who are you going to use as shield today?"

"Nobody," Harry and I said simply.

"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just us against you," I said.

"You think it's going to be you, do you, the two who have survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Yeah, it was a total accident that my mother saved us," I said back. "It was an accident that we didn't defend ourselves to night, and it was an accident that we still survived and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but he still did not strike, and the crowd watching was frozen. "Accident that you two have been hiding behind greater men and woman, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? We were ready to die, to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you didn't!" Voldemort screamed.

"-We meant to, and that's what did it. We've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, do you?" I said.

"You dare-"

"We dare," Harry and I said in unison.

"We know things you don't. We know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" I said.

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle. "Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love, _which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower? _Love, _which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, no one seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying when I strike? If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not?"

"We believe both," said Harry.

"You think _you _know more magic than I do?" screamed Voldemort. "Than I, Lord Voldemort, who has preformed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done," said Harry.

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man," I said.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong," said Harry.

"DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What?!" yelled Voldemort.

"Snape wasn't yours, he was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you?"

Voldemort did not answer.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, just like my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time they were children," Now I understood what Harry said yesterday about Snape loving Mum. "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He wanted her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other woman, and of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbldore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matter's not!" shrieked Voldemort. "Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong!"

Out of want Voldemort just said one thing stood out to me. Snape was dead? Harry never mentioned a thing about him being dead. But this was not the time to ask about it.

"Yeah, it did. You're right. But before you try to kill us, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think."

"What is this?"

I had no idea what Harry was doing. What did he have to think about? Was this something to do with the Elder Wand?

"This is your one last chance, it's all you've got left. I've seen what you'll be other wise... Be a man ...try...Try for some remorse..."

"You dare-" said Voldemort.

"We dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on us at all. It's backfired on you."

What is Harry talking about? I don't like where this is going.

"That wand still isn't working for you because you murdered the wrong person. Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefended, the wand's power would have died with him, because it would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it! Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours! Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard... _The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never even realizing what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

I began to think about every little thing I knew about that night in the astronomy tower, because that would be the last time Dumbledore had the wand. Harry didn't give me to much detail on it. All I knew is that Draco was going to kill Dumbledore, until Snape stepped in and did it himself. Who would be the wands new master?

"The true master of the Elder Wand is Draco Malfoy."

Shock filled Voldemort's face. My boyfriend had mastered the Elder Wand? How could Harry not tell me this?!

"But what does it matter," said Voldemort, "Even if you are right, it makes no difference. Only your sister has the phoenix wand, so this duel will practically be on skill alone... and after I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

If don't survive this duel, Voldemort's going to kill my boyfriend! If I did ever die in this war, I wanted him to live a happy life! I don't want him to die too!

"But you're to late," said Harry, "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I over powered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

I looked at my brother to see that he held Draco's Hawthorn wand in his hand. I remembered he took it from Draco that night when we were taken to the Mannor by those snatchers. I twitched my wand. I felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall were on Harry and I. Wait doesn't that make-

My thought was interrupted by Harry who said, "So it all comes down to this. Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

That is what I thought. Harry is the new master of the Elder Wand. Suddenly a green burst flew from Voldemort's wand across the enchanted sky above us.

Harry and I both yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Red beams of light flew out of our wands and at that point our spells collided with Voldemort's. I saw our red jets of light slowly move their way up the green, until I saw the Elder Wand fly up in the air. Harry, being a seeker caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, and disappeared into thin air.

There was one second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended, then screams and cheers began to fill the hall. The first to run over to us were Ron and Hermione with their arms wrapped around us tight. Then Ginny, Neville, all the Weasley's, Hagrid and many others came. I could not hear a word that anyone shouted, or who's hands were trying to hug some part of us, hundreds of people pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Twins Who Lived, the reason it was all over.

* * *

**Sara's POV: (Later that day)**

I sat on a bench next to Ginny with Lilly curled up on my lap, purring softly. She seemed to be happy she was reunited with me. My guitar was lying on the seat to my left. Mrs. Weasley called Ginny's name, so she got up and left the table. I was alone. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Draco standing there. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm ready to tell them if you are."

"You sure your ready?" I asked.

He nodded. I set Lilly down on the table in front of me.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said stroking Lilly's head.

I took Draco's hand and he lead me to the table where his parents were sitting.

"Father, there's something I have to tell you," said Draco. His father and mother looked up at us. My heart began to race. What if they says no. What will happen. But maybe they will be okay with it. Maybe they will have a change of heart.

"Sara is my girlfriend. We've dated for a while now and-"

"I know," he said.

"You know?" we said.

"I over heard you two in that broom closet earlier."

"Oh," said Draco. "So what do you think? Are we-"

"No."

My heart sunk. Draco and were not allowed to be together? This could not be happening.

"Father I-"

His father stood up. "No buts about it. I said no and that's final! You think that I am going to let you disgrace the Malfoy family name because you want to date a filthy half-blood!?"

"She's not a filthy half-blood!" yelled Draco. "She's smart, funny, pretty, and I-"

"Don't you even-"

"I love her."

I blushed at what he said. He is doing all this so we can be together. He is much braver than I thought he was. Before I knew it I felt Draco passionately kiss me on the lips. After a couple of seconds he pulled away.

"I don't' care what either of you say. You've controlled me my whole life.! I'm not going to let you control me this time!"

"See Narcissa, I told you he really liked her," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Huh?!" said Draco and I.

"I wanted to be sure that you were serious about this, before I would let the family's reputation go to waste. I wanted to make sure she was worth it. You obviously care about her very much," he said.

"So you approve?"

He nodded. "Here, come sit," he said as he motioned for us to sit with him. We sat down. "So, tell me how this all started."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think I am going to do an epilogue sort of a thing. It will be about her getting a music career and maybe a proposal (hint, hint) ;) Please let me know in a review or PM me to let me know if you think that is a good idea. Please review since it is one of the last chapters! It would mean so much! Luv you all!  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Should I?

**So I decided to make this fic longer! Yay! So I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

So we told his parents everything. Every possible detail about our relationship from 4th year untill now. I have to say it was a bit weird telling his parents about that. I'm going to have to learn to trust them. After we finished, I felt something sharp dig into my thigh. Lilly had pounced onto my lap, her claws dug deeper into me.

"Ow! Lill's!" I yelled. Startled, she leapt onto the table, her tail slightly raised with a soft curve. She looked at me in the eyes with her big blues, almost like she was saying "I didn't mean to."

I stroked her on the head to let her know I forgave her.

"Sara!" a voice called. I looked behind me and saw Ginny sitting at a table with all the Weasley's.

"Excuse me a minute," I said. Draco's parents nodded. I walked over to the table. Lilly followed.

"Mum said you and Harry could stay over tonight. Hermione too. Want to?"

"Sure, I'm sure Harry would be fine with that. Where is he anyway?"

"Don't know. Saw him walk out With Ron and Hermione an hour or so ago."

I nodded. "When would we leave?"

"Mum, said we're leaving any minute now."

"We better go find them," I said I looked back at the Malfoy's who were chatting at their table.

"Go say goodbye to your boyfriend," said Ginny.

"You know?"

"First of all the whole Hall saw him kiss you earlier so practically everyone here knows about you two, and Hermione told me awhile back. She told me not to tell anyone or mention it to you."

"Oh- wait Hermione knew?"

"I think Harry told her and Ron awhile back too."

"He just can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

"Guess not," Ginny said as we both giggled.

"I'll go say goodbye. Be right back," I said. I picked up Lilly, held her in my arms, and walked back over to the Malfoy's table. I set Lilly down on the bench"I have to go."

Draco stood up "Now."

"Now," I said as I took hold his hands. "Harry and I are staying over the Weasley's tonight."

"Oh."

"I'll write to you soon ok."

"Ok."

We leaned in and kissed.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye." I looked over at his parents. "Nice meeting you."

"You too Ms. Potter," said Mr. Malfoy.

Draco stroked Lilly on the head. "You be good Tiger." That's his nickname for her that he made up awhile ago. Lilly gave him a soft meow in reply.

I picked her up and walked out of the hall with Ginny to find Harry.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I sat back down. "So what did you think of her?"

"She's actually a very nice, charming young lady," said my Father.

"A lovely girl," said my Mother.

"I can see why you love her so much," said my Father.

"She's just really special. Back in sixth year, I was really stressed about everything, with all my tasks as a Death Eater. She was the only person who could comfort me. Tell me that everything would turn out fine in the end. And during the past few months when she was on the hunt, I was there for her. We were there for each other all the time."

My Father nodded. "We should probably get home now. It's getting late."

We all got up from the table and apparated home.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

Ginny and I walked out of the hall, expecting that we would have to go on a long search for my brother and his friends, but just as we walked out they were right in front of our faces.

"Where have you been?"

"Out by one of the bridges," said Harry.

"What were you doing there?" asked Ginny.

"I threw away the wand."

"What?" Ginny and I exclaimed.

"I broke the wand and threw it into the river below the bridge."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Dumbledore wanted the wands power to be broken, so that's what I did."

"So you just-" I began to say until Ginny cut me off. "You two can talk later. Harry do you want to stay over our house tonight? Hermione you can come along too."

Both of them nodded. So we all walked into the hall, ready to see what the night will bring.

**Later, at the Weasley's:**

We were sitting in Ginny's room, eating popcorn, and were all sitting in a circle. Hermione heard of this muggle game called a Secret Circle, which is when you go around the circle and tell one secret to the group. It was Ginny's turn and I was supposed to go next. "Ok Ginny, tells us your secret," said Hermione.

'Ummm... Ron, you know when you were 7 and you lost your Mirannda Goshawk Chocolate frog card? And you cried for at least a week about it?"

"Yeah."

"I took it."

'I knew it! I told Mum it was you and she didn't believe me!"

"Ginny that's a pretty bad secret," said Hermione.

"It's all I could think of," Ginny replied.

"Why were you so upset about that card anyway?" asked Harry.

"Come on Harry, you and I both know how pretty Mirannda Goshawk is."

We all laughed.

"Ok Sara your turn," said Hermione.

I only had one secret I could think of sharing, about my song writing. "Should I say it?" I thought.

"I write songs," I said.

Everyone just stared at me.

"I write songs with my guitar. Mum used to do it Harry."

"How did you find that out?" asked Harry. So I told them all about that night when I found the songbook and what I wrote the past few years.

"Can you sing us something?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I mean-"

"Sara, you shared the secret and now you have us all on edge! We want to see if you are any good," said Hermione.

I sighed and took my guitar off Ginny's bed and began to play _Have You ever _for them. **(If you guys forget the song just go back to chap 20 and Youtube it!)**

After I finished I looked up and said, "Well?"

"Your so good!" said Ginny.

"Fnominal!" said Hermione.

I was happy to hear that. Now I know that Draco isn't just saying I am good for nothing.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" After that all them went to bed. Except me. I was writing to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Well I told them tonight. About my songs and the songbook. I even played on of the songs for them. Hermione and Ginny said I am really good. Now I know you weren't just saying that the past few years. But now I have one question that I need your help with. Do you think I would be able to do it as a job? You know like somehow get a recording contract and do it professionally. I realized that I really don't want to work in the Ministry like Harry, Ron and Hermione. I want to do something different. So if I am good at singing, maybe it's what I should do. But how would I even start? _

_love you,_

_Sara_

I tied the letter to Ginny's owl, and it flew out the window into the night sky.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry about that Secret Circle idea. I am pressed for time right now and it's all I can think of. Please review! Oh and by the way, Happy New Year!**


	34. Chapter 34: A Question Answered

**Thanks to Skylar97 and STALLION OF THE CIMARRON for favoriting the story! No reviews though :( Please review! I have lacked inspiration lately. This chapter is just going to be a bunch of letter from Sara to Draco and so forth. I follow this story As the Walls Fall Down by LinsayC173 that is all letters. So I thought I would try it out in this chapter!**

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I was awoken from my deep sleep by and owl hooting at my window. I got up and opened it. The owl flew in and landed gracefully on my desk. I took the letter off the owls leg, sat down, and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Well I told them tonight. About my songs and the songbook. I even played on of the songs for them. Hermione and Ginny said I am really good. Now I know you weren't just saying that the past few years. But now I have one question that I need your help with. Do you think I would be able to do it as a job? You know like somehow get a recording contract and do it professionally. I realized that I really don't want to work in the Ministry like Harry, Ron and Hermione. I want to do something different. So if I am good at singing, maybe it's what I should do. But how would I even start? _

_love you,_

_Sara_

I took a piece of parchment out of my drawer and set it on the desk. I dipped my quill in my ink bottle and began to write.

_Dear Sara,_

_Well first of all I would like to thank you for waking me up at 3 am. Makes me feel just fantastic! Just kidding, anyway about your question. I think if you really think that's what you want to do you should go for it. Hmm.. not sure exactly how you would start though. I think you are supposed to send a demo (isn't that what a sample song is called?) and a resume to a record company. I bet if you go to the Wizarding Wireless Network they could tell you the names of some record companies to send that stuff to. But then somehow you have to find a place to record a demo first. Not sure where you could find a place to do that._

_love and miss you,_

_Draco_

* * *

_Draco,_

_I bet I can find somewhere to record it. I wonder if I could buy some equipment at Dominic Maestro's Music Shop in Hogsmeade? Dominic knows me well, I alway went in there when I needed my guitar re-tuned. I'll go ask him in the next couple days. Just want to relax a bit now after everything that has happened. Anyway, I will talk to you soon._

_love,_

_Sara_

* * *

**I know this chapter was pretty much pointless, but I felt like I had to update. Please write me a review! I need inspiration!**


	35. Chapter 35: A Song To Sing

Thank** to cc4s and Toadally Unique Winged Gal for reviewing on the last chapter! This chapter should be better and longer than my last one. This chapter has new cI hope you like it!**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

A couple of days later I went to Dominic Maestro's. I walked in to see instruments piled as far as I could see. Trumpets in one pile, tubas in another and behind a pile of flutes I could see a bit of a familiar face.

"I'll be with you in a-" his face was now completely visible. "Ms. Potter," he said as he walked over to me and shook my hand, "what I lovely surprise."

"Nice to see you Dominic," I said. Dominic had a long gray beard down to his chest and his brown eyes sparkled as he looks at me. He is a charming old man.

"Congratulations on everything," he said. "Now what brings you here today? A guitar tuning?" he said looking down at my guitar in my hand.

"Not exactly. Dominic, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head in reply.

"I am trying to apply for a recording contract. And I need to record a demo for it and I was hoping you might have some equipment I could buy to do it with. Do you have anything?"

He pondered for a moment then said, "I have just the thing for you. Come."

He motioned for me to follow him. We began to walk through I hallway. As we walked, I heard the loud pounding of drums. The farther we went down the hall they got louder and louder. When we finally reached a door at the end. I opened it. We walked into a large room, which I believed to be a recording studio. To my left there was a table with rows and rows of buttons, levers, and switches with a chair. And sitting behind all the buttons was a square box that almost looked like a muggle television. Behind the television I could see where the noise of drums was coming from. Behind the "television" was a window, and through it you could see a boy, who looked about my age and had dark brown hair was pounding on a drum set like there was no tomorrow. Dominic walked over to the table of buttons and pressed a big black one. Behind the button was a microphone. "Eddie!" he yelled into the microphone. "EDDIE!"

The boy stopped drumming and looked up at Dominic. "What? Grandfather I am trying to record something!" the boy asked.

"Come out here I have someone I want you to meet."

The boy left his drum set with his drumsticks in his hands and came out of a door to the right of the window.

"Eddie this is Sara. Sara this is my grandson Eddie."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"You as well. Nice to meet a half of the duo that killed Dark Lord," he said.

"Eddie, Ms. Potter wants to apply for a recording contract and she needs to record a demo in here. And since I have absolutely no idea how to use any of this, you will have to help her with it."

"Sure, no problem."

"Dominic are you sure you don't have anything I can buy-"

"Nonsense, after everything you have done I am not going to have you buy your own equipment. I insist you do it here."

I nodded.

"I will leave you to it then," said Dominic as he left the room.

"So you sing?" said Eddie. "I guess that secret hasn't gotten into The Profit yet."

"No not yet," I said. "And you want to be a drummer?"

"Yeah, but I haven't had much luck," he said.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?"

"Durmstrang."

"Oh."

"I wish I had gone to Hogwarts though. I would have been able to fight the Dark Lord. How cool would that be?"

"It's not as "cool" as you think it was."

"Oh I know, I mean it would be cool to... just never mind," he said. "Anyway, let me give you the low down on how this all works."

So Eddie told me _every possible thing_ about how to work the table of buttons, which took up about an hour of time. But as soon as he was done we began recording. I took my songbook out of my back pocket and flipped through all of my songs to pick out the best one to record, until I stumbled on one I had written I while ago that I thought would be perfect.

"I found one," I said.

"What's it called?" asked Eddie.

"Emotions. I wrote it a while ago. It's perfect," I said. "Do you pay piano?"

"A bit. Why?"

"I don't think I want the music on the track to be guitar, but a techno piano sort of a thing. Can you somehow do that?"

Eddie waved his wand and a stand up keyboard appeared next to the table of buttons. I wire connected the two together. I flicked my wand and a sheet of music fell into Eddie's hands. 'Here's the music," I said.

I then walked into the room Eddie was in earlier, better known as "The Booth". With a wave of my wand Eddie's drum set was replaced with a microphone stand. I walked over to it. On top of it rested a pair of headphones. I slipped them over my ears. I heard Eddie's voice say, "Ready?"

I looked up and saw him leaning into the microphone attached to the row of buttons. I gave him a thumbs up, and with that he pressed a button, moved over to the keyboard and began to play.

* * *

**Youtube time! You guys haven't heard a song in a while, so I am giving you one. Search _Emotions by Ariana Grande _on Youtube. It is a cover of Emotions by Mariah Carrey, but I like Ariana's better than the original. Ariana is like my favorite singer ever! So, I had to use one of her songs! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Emotions: by Sara Potter_

_I feel good, I feel nice.  
I've never felt so satisfied.  
I'm in love, I'm alive.  
Intoxicated, flying high.  
It feels like a dream _

_You've got me feeling emotions  
__Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.__  
__Woh, oh. You've got me feeling emotions  
higher than the heavens above._

_I feel good, I feel nice.  
I've never felt so satisfied.  
I'm in love, I'm alive.  
Intoxicated, flying high.  
It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly.  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel inside._

_You've got me feeling emotions deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above._

_In the morning when I rise,  
You are the one thing on my mind.  
And in the middle of the night  
I feel your heart-beat next to mine.  
It feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly.  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel inside._

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above._

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above._

_And You know the way to make me lose control.  
When you're looking into my eyes you make me feel so high!_

_(various whistles)_

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You've got me feeling higher._

"Great!" said Eddie's voice in my ears. "You will defiantly make it big with that."

I took the headphones off my ears and walked back into the Main Room.

"Now all we have to do is edit it right?" I asked.

Eddie nodded. So for 2 whole hours we edited the track to make sure it sounded perfect. When I finally heard the final product, I was amazed at how good it sounded. Did I really sound like that? When the song stopped, Eddie handed me a record in a paper sleeve. "That's all yours," he said.

"Thanks for helping me," I said. I looked up at a clock on the wall which read 6 o'clock. "I should really be going. I have to run up to the Wizarding Wireless Network to get the names of some record companies I can send this to."

"You don't need to do that."

"Why?"

"Okay, I'm not really supposed to do this, but I'm going to anyway. My Dad is the Head recording producer at Phoenix Records."

"Isn't that the company that The Weird Sister's record at?"

"That's the one," Eddie said. "And there having this contest. It's been kept very hush-hush. The producers at the company are supposed to be the only ones that know about it. There supposed to send talent scouts out to find people. But anyway, you send your demo to them and they pick one person to get a record deal."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about that, but I just think you deserve to know cause I think your really good."

"Thanks Eddie. That's real nice of you," I said. "Now all I need is a place to live," I said under my breath.

"Huh," said Eddie.

"Oh, I've been living with my friend Ginny for a while and I probably should move out and find my own place. My brother moved into his new flat yesterday."

"My sister has an apartment in London. She's looking for a roommate. Interested?"

"Uh- yeah totally. Is she our age?"

"A year younger. You will totally like her. She is trying to become a background singer. But like me she hasn't had any luck."

"If she doesn't mind me moving in then that's fine."

"Perfect. Just write to me when your ready to move in with her. I will let her know she is expecting a new roommate."

"Perfect."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! I know I won't update for a while because I have mid-terms this week, but I will defiantly update after that! Luv u all!**


	36. Chapter 36: Author's Note

**Hi Guys! So sorry I have not updated in months. Please forgive me! I have been so busy! I am also sorry this is not a chapter update. I just have a question for you guys. I am sort of disappointed on the way this story turned out. Not the plot, just how badly I wrote it. I feel like it would be written much better than I wrote it. I feel like I could write it better if it was in 3rd person. I always knew I was going to rewrite it at some point, since this story has been based on some real situations from my life. So I either want to stop this story here and write it again as a new story, or continue it for you guys, but I would write it in 3rd person from here on. Pls message me or review and tell me what you think I should do. I love all of you!**

**P.S. Oh I also started a new story called Draco's Twin: Lyra's Story! Please read it! You can find it on my profile! This one won't have much relationship stuff in it! Check it out! ;)**


End file.
